Another
by Nameless Pierrot
Summary: Sudikah kau mencintaiku yang telah rusak ini? [AU. Ghost!Aka, KuroAka, KuroMido, Oreshi/Bokushi] DISCONTINUED!
1. 00: Akashi Seijuuro dan GedungTua

_**Chapter 00: Akashi 'Seijuuro' dan Gedung Tua.**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Katakan padanya, sebenarnya untuk apa dirinya ini ada?_

 _Yang ia tahu, dirinya ada hanya untuk menanggung semua emosi, ingatan dan perasaan itu._

 _Kemarahan, kesedihan, kecemburuan kesakitan, dendam. Dari hal-hal itulah mungkin tubuhnya ini terbentuk._

 _Sementara orang itu menjalani harinya dengan tenang dan damai, terlepas dari hal-hal menyakitkan itu._

 _Memuakkan._

 _Semakin lama rasa sakit itu semakin dalam menggerogoti tubuh ini, Ia ingin lepas dari rasa sakit ini._

 _Ia ingin diakui oleh **orang itu**. Tidak tahukah **dia** selama ini ia menderita dengan ingatan dan perasaan ini._

 _Bahkan, ia merasa perasaan negatif yang sudah di pendamnya selama enam puluh tahun ini sudah membuat penampilannya menjadi buruk._

 _Harus ada yang mengakhirinya. Ia harus mencari cara agar bisa bersatu dengan **orang itu** , secepatnya._

 _Tapi bagaimana? **Orang itu** saja tidak bisa melihat dirinya._

 _Pikirkan._

 _Ah, anak itu.._

 _Mungkin dia bisa membantu._

 _Hei, kemarilah._

 _Tetsuya_

* * *

Ia bersenandung pelan, suara merdunya memantul—menggema dalam koridor yang sepi dan gelap. Berjalan sambil sesekali melompat, bibir semerah cerinya melengkung membentuk senyum yang indah.

"Jarang-jarang Tetsuya menggodaku seperti itu." Membayangkannya lagi membuat Seijuuro serasa terbang keawang-awang, walaupun gombalan itu dilontarkan dengan wajah sedatar triplek sekalipun. Biasanya, Seijuuro yang akan menggodanya terlebih dulu.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit lalu . . .

 _"_ _Seijuuro-kun, setelah ini aku ada kelas tambahan. Seijuuro-kun sebaiknya ke ruang klub duluan."_

 _"_ _Tapi aku ingin menemani dan membantu Tetsuya disini."_

 _"_ _Jangan, maksudku bukannya tidak boleh. Melihat wajah Seijuuro-kun disini bisa mengalihkan duniaku." Maksudnya konsentrasi Kuroko yang sedang fokus-fokusnya belajar._

 _Bagaimana tidak, dari pelajaran sehabis istirahat, Seijuuro betah duduk di pangkuan Kuroko. Guru dan teman-temannya tentu tidak menyadarinya._

 _Kalau bukan sedang jam pelajaran, Kuroko sama sekali tidak keberatan. Mau berjam-jam pun, menemani Seijuuro bermanja-manja jujur dapat mengurangi sedikit stress yang tengah ia alami akibat ujian tengah semester yang sebentar lagi tiba. Ada beberapa nilai Kuroko yang tidak memenuhi standar minimun. Matematika yang terburuk._

 _Mungkin setelah ini ia akan meminta Seijuuro mengajarinya._

.

.

.

Seijuuro membuka pintu ruang klub Investigasi Supranatural. Ruangan ini terletak di gedung lama yang sudah tidak terpakai, tepatnya ujung koridor di lantai dua. Klub yang baru Seijuuro buat beberapa minggu lalu.

Tidak ada orang di dalam. Seijuuro memaklumi. Bel jam pelajaran selesai baru saja berbunyi. Kalau Kuroko tidak ada kelas tambahan ia pasti sudah berada disini bersama Seijuuro.

Ia menuju sofa, merebahkan tubuhnya. Tangannya ia lipat dijadikan bantalan untuk kepalanya.

 _Tiktaktiktaktiktak._

Suara jam yang berdetik dapat terdengar, saking sepinya. Seijuuro mulai bosan.

 _Taptaptaptaptaptap—_

Langkah kaki cepat dapat terdengar dari luar. Kemudian suara pintu yang dibuka kasar—

"Konnichiwa, mina-saaan~" menampilkan sosok lumayan tinggi berambut orange. Dia adalah salah satu anggota klub ini, Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Are, belum ada orang.."

Setelah menutup pintu kembali, Ogiwara berjalan santai menuju sofa diseberang Seijuuro. pertama, ia letakkan tasnya kemudian menyiapkan minuman untuk dirinya.

Disini memang ada beberapa alat untuk memasak seperti teko listrik, beberapa gelas dan piring, juga sendok. Semuanya adalah hasil sumbangan dari masing-masing anggota.

Kopi panas yang masih mengepul itu ia taruh di meja. Ia mengambil sebuah buku dari tasnya, ikut berbaring sama seperti Seijuuro sambil membaca buku yang barusan ia ambil.

Seijuuro yang penasaran menghampiri Ogiwara, mengintip sedikit.

Setelah diperiksa, itu bukan buku melainkan majalah. Cover majalah itu biasa saja, isinya yang luar biasa.

Foto-foto gadis yang berpose di pantai dengan gaya erotis menggunakan pakaian renang yang cukup menggoda. Ada bagian yang menonjol diantara mereka, itu adalah payudara berukuran tidak normal yang mereka pamerkan.

 _"_ _Mati saja kau, Ogiwara."_ Diam-diam Seijuuro mengutuk, tapi tidak diindahkan orang ini. Tentu saja, karena Seijuuro ini hantu. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dapat melihatnya. Dalam kasus ini, hanya Tetsuya dan Shintarou yang dapat melihatnya.

Seijuuro kembali ke sofa diseberang Ogiwara. Sedikit jengkel, ia mengambil kopi panas yang di buat Ogiwara lalu menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Persetan dengan si pemilik.

Sementara Ogiwara masih asik dengan majalah nistanya.

 _"_ _Tetsuya lama sekali. Apa kelasnya sesulit itu?"_

Tau begitu, lebih baik Seijuuro tetap disana membantu Tetsuya menyelesaikan latihan khusus pra-ulangan tengah semester itu. Daripada disini, berdua dengan orang mesum berkedok malaikat.

Salahnya yang termakan gombalan Tetsuya. Tapi, jarang-jarang melihat Tetsuya menggodanya seperti tadi.

"Ah! Aku lupa menulis laporan jurnal klub Investigasi Supranatural!"

Jurnal klub yang seharusnya diisi oleh serangkaian kegiatan penyelidikan tentang hal-hal yang tidak lazim dan masuk akal di sekolah ini.

Sampai sekarang, Ogiwara sudah mendapat informasi tentang tujuh keajaiban dan keanehan sekolah. Tentunya buah dari ke kepoannya yang sudah bertanya-tanya pada kenalannya yang tersebar di sekolah ini. Ia menyiapkan buku catatan kosong dan mulai menuliskan hal-hal yang ada di otaknya.

 _"_ _Daftar ini adalah yang harus diselidiki oleh klub investigasi. Informasi ini saya dapatkan dari para siswa. Kami akan sesegera mungkin memecahkan misteri ini._

 _Gosipnya, orang yang mengetahui gosip secara 'utuh', akan terkena kutukan atau mendatangkan kejadian menyeramkan._

 _Berikut adalah tujuh keajaiban dan keanehan sekolah, yang rencananya akan kami selidiki._

 _1._ _Hantu di toilet wanita._

 _Katanya, jika kita mengetuk pintu toilet tiga kali sambil bertanya, 'apakah ada orang?' dan dibalas ketukan tiga kali juga dari dalam. Berarti ada sesuatu di dalam sana._

 _2._ _Piano di ruang musik berbunyi sendiri di tengah malam._

 _3._ _Manekin Praktikum Biologi yang bergerak dan berlari-lari di tengah malam. Terkadang juga bermain petak umpat._

 _4._ _Suara orang berolahraga di gym yang kosong._

 _5._ _Suara seseorang berenang di kolam renang._

 _6._ _Jumlah tangga yang selalu berubah._

 _Ketika menaiki tangga sambil berhitung, selalu berbeda hasilnya._

 _7._ _Akashi 'Seijuuro'_

 _Ini adalah sosok hantu yang terkenal sejak sekolah ini dibangun enam puluh tahun lalu. Klub ini, ingin mencari tahu kebenaran kisah ini."_

Selesai menulis, dengan mata yang masih fokus ke buku catatannya, Ogiwara meraih gelas berisi kopi yang ia buat tadi. Mungkin sekarang sudah tidak terlalu panas.

Kenapa gelasnya enteng? Ia tengok isinya.

Kosong.

"Eh? habis? Siapa yang menghabiskannya!"

Tengok kanan,

Kosong.

Tengok kiri,

Kosong.

Depan belakang,

Tidak ada orang.

"Eh? HEEEEEE!?" Buku ditangannya terjatuh, Ogiwara bangun tiba-tiba.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, pintu terbuka, menampilkan Kuroko dengan wajah kusut. Rambutnya berantakan, kacamata yang ia pakai saja miring. Kacau.

 _"_ _Selamat datang, Tetsuya!"_

Seijuuro baru ingin memeluk, tapi kalah cepat dengan Ogiwara yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapannya, memeluk lengan Kuroko erat.

"HUAAAA KUROKOOOO!"

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening Seijuuro.

"A-ada hantu disini, Kuroko!"

 _"_ _Lepaskan tanganmu dari Tetsuya!"_ Seijuuro, sekuat tenaga menarik lengan Ogiwara agar lepas dari Tetsuya. tapi tenaganya kalah kuat.

"Sekarang aku malah merinding," Merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di lehernya juga sekitar tubuhnya, bulu kuduknya juga berdiri, Ogiwara makin mempererat pelukannya, "Tolong aku Kuroko!"

"Kau bisa melihat mereka kan? katakan padaku, apakah dia ada disini?"

Kuroko mengangguk malas. _Ya, tepatnya sedang bergelayut di lenganmu, Ogiwara-kun_. Kalau Kuroko mengatakannya dapat dipastikan Ogiwara akan mati berdiri saat ini juga.

"Lalu, kok aku merasa lenganku berat. Apakah sesuatu terjadi?"

 _"_ _Aku marah padamu, tahu!"_

"Sepertinya dia tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Kuroko." Laki-laki tinggi berambut hijau, muncul di belakang Kuroko.

 _"_ _Itu benar, Shintarou."_ Seijuuro mengangguk setuju, kali ini sependapat dengan laki-laki berkacamata ini.

"EEHH!? Kenapa begitu?! Apa dia menyukai Kuroko? Tidaktidaktidak, tidak boleh! Hei, Hantu-san, kau tidak boleh mengambil Kuroko tanpa seizinku!" Ogiwara memeluk tubuh Kuroko protective, memonopolinya.

 _"_ _M-maksudmu apa!? Tetsuya milikku, lepaskan!"_ Seijuuro terbawa suasana—ikut menarik lengan sebelah kiri Tetsuya— Sementara tubuh Tetsuya terombang-ambing, kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri.

Dibelakangnya, Midorima memalingkan wajah, menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya yang tidak turun sama sekali. 'Hmph!' terlihat kesal.

Kuroko tidak tau apa yang membuatnya kesal.

"Kalian semua, berhentilah bermain-main. Aku lelah." Tidak tahukah kalian, Kuroko baru saja pulang dari medan pertempuran untuk yang kedua kalinya, yang bernama _'remedial matematika'_

.

.

.

* * *

 _Ada sebuah kisah di Sekolah Teiko tentang anak laki-laki bernama Seijuuro_

 _Seijuuro adalah sesosok hantu yang kehilangan ingatan masa lalunya._

 _Selain itu, dia adalah ketua klub Investigasi Supranatural._

 _Tanpa aku sadari Seijuuro telah menghantuiku._

 _Saat itu aku belum menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar dihantui._

* * *

 **ANOTHER**

KNB's Not Mine

* * *

 _Ada yang mengatakan bahwa gedung lama SMA Teiko 'berhantu'_

 _Nama hantu tersebut adalah Akashi 'Seijuuro'_

 _Konon, bagi orang yang berkesempatan melihatnya, Seijuuro ini mempunyai rupa yang cukup menyeramkan dengan aura hitam yang menyeruak disekitarnya. Matanya yang tajam menatap mereka (yang melihatnya) dengan tatapan tajam menusuk, seolah-olah mata itu adalah anak panah yang bisa langsung menusuk jantungmu._

 _Dikatakan alasan Seijuuro yang masih berkeliaran ini di karenakan ia mempunyai dendam dengan salah satu murid di sekolah ini, ia akan mengutuknya dan membunuhnya._

 _Tapi ini masihlah rumor._

 _Intinya, nama Seijuuro sudah sangat terkenal disekolah ini, sejak enam puluh tahun lalu saat sekolah ini baru saja di dirikan._

 _Ia bahkan masuk kedalam tujuh keajaiban dan keanehan sekolah._

 _Rumor ini juga, yang membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya penasaran, dan akhirnya nekat pergi ke gedung lama untuk memastikan kebenarannya._

 _Kuroko tidak takut hantu._

 _Hal seperti itu, tidak mungkin ada, kan?_

* * *

.

.

 _Taktaktaktak._

Langkah kakinya dapat terdengar jelas, saling bergesekan dengan lantai kayu yang sudah usang dan rapuh dimakan zaman. Disini lumayan gelap walaupun siang hari, jadi Kuroko harus memerhatikan langkahnya kalau tidak ia akan menabrak sesuatu.

Sudah sekitar empat puluh lima menit-an ia berkeliling disana, mengelilingi gedung ini. Banyak jalan buntu yang ia temui.

Kelas-kelas lama digunakan menjadi gudang, tangga yang tak pernah dilewati, lampu yang tidak berfungsi, debu berkeliaran mengotori udara.

"Dimana.. ini?" tidak salah lagi, ia tersesat. Tidak heran, dikarenakan struktur bagian dalam bangunan yang bagaikan labirin.

 _'_ _Pernah dengar? Ada cermin besar disuatu tempat digedung itu. Apapun yang terjadi di cermin itu—'_

"Jangan pernah.. apa ya?"

Mendadak obrolan gadis di kelasnya melintas di kepalanya. Bodohnya, ia malah melupakan bagian pentingnya.

Bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara ia keluar dari tempat ini. Jujur, berlama-lama disini membuat Kuroko merinding.

 _'_ _Tetsuya..'_

Sepertinya ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ia berhenti sejenak, menengok kanan-kirinya, tidak ada orang, di belakang juga.

Tidak ada yang berani berkunjung ke gedung ini (pengecualian untuk dirinya), dikarenakan rumor 'itu'. Mendekat saja, mereka—murid SMA Teiko— tidak berani.

 _'_ _Tetsuya..'_

Lagi, kali ini suara tersebut lumayan jelas memasuki gendang telinga Kuroko. Sepertinya suara itu bersumber dari sesuatu didepannya.

Maka dengan perlahan ia mulai mendekat.

Didepan sana, yang ada hanya sebuah ruangan.

Kuroko masuk, sepasang _aquamarine_ mengamati ruang sekitar, tangan kirinya menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, mencegah masuknya debu-debu yang beterbangan disekitar. Gedung ini memang sudah tak terurus lagi.

Ada rak yang berisi buku-buku lama, dua buah sofa panjang yang saling berhadapan dengan meja ditengahnya, replika tengkorak bagian kepala, lukisan yang menurut Kuroko aneh dan sedikit menyeramkan, lalu di depan sana ada jendela besar.

Masuk lebih dalam, tak sengaja ia menginjak sesuatu. Itu adalah boneka kelinci yang sudah lusuh. Mungkin kalau di cuci boneka itu warnanya putih.

Tanpa sadar tangannya berpegangan pada cermin di sampingnya. Ketika menyadarinya, ia malah memerhatikannya. Memandang refleksi dirinya yang terpantul dari cermin raksasa itu..

"Cermin ini.. entah kenapa terlihat seram. Ini bukan cermin yang diceritakan itu, kan?"

 _'_ _Tetsuya—'_

Suara barusan. Perlahan Kuroko menengok ke belakang, mendapati sepasang manik krimson yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Kulit pucatnya bersinar ditengah temaramnya penerangan diruangan ini, bibir merahnya mulai terbuka—

 _"_ _Ha-lo."_ Sapaan tersebut terdengar lembut memasuki telinganya.

Kuroko mundur perlahan. Menabrak cermin dibelakangnya, hingga akhirnya ia jatuh terjungkang ke sampingnya.

"Are? Apa diriku semenakutkan itu dimatamu?" sosok itu bertanya. Mendadak image seram menghilang, tergantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

Kuroko mengamatinya sekali lagi. Tubuhnya yang ramping, surai berwarna merah menyala yang cukup panjang—sama sepertinya— mata merah yang berkilau, kulit putihnya yang bersinar dan terlihat mulus—terbalutkan kimono dengan garis vertikal berwarna merah maroon, dan tingginya beberapa-senti-diatas Kuroko.

"Maaf. Aku hanya terkejut."

Mencoba tetap tenang, perlahan Kuroko berdiri, menepuk-nepuk pantat dan bagian lainnya yang mungkin kotor akibat terjatuh barusan.

"Jarang-jarang ada orang datang ke sini. Apa kau tersesat?"

Bukannya jarang, memang tidak ada.

.

.

.

"Hm, jadi kau masih kelas dua."

"Iya."

Sekarang, sosok itu berjalan beberapa langkah didepan Kuroko, memimpin jalan.

Dia memiliki kulit putih, mata merah yang tajam, dan tubuh yang ramping. Diam-diam, Kuroko mengamatinya, lagi.

Tapi bukan hanya itu, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Kuroko bisa tau dari senyum misterius yang diam-diam ia tunjukan sekarang.

"Sampai tersesat di tempat seperti ini, kau ini ceroboh sekali, ya."

 _'_ _Eh, pernah dengar. Ada cerita tentang hantu di gedung tua'_

langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." ia berlari kecil berusaha menyamai langkah sosok itu, "Hm, kenapa kau ada disini? Kau bilang jarang ada orang datang. Kesannya kau sudah lama sekali disini."

"Memang sudah lama. Karena, aku adalah hantu." Sosok itu berbalik menghadap Kuroko, surai merahnya yang panjang itu bergoyang, "Aku adalah hantu itu." Mengatakan dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Kuroko diam. Tidak mendapat respon yang di harapkan, sosok itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Jangan bercanda. Mana ada hantu yang mengaku hantu dengan wajah seriang itu.

Tunggu, jika ia adalah hantu, maka Kuroko tidak bisa menyentuhnya, kan?

Ia berlari, tangannya terulur ke depan ingin menggengggam—berusaha meraihnya.

Disaat yang bersamaan sosok itu berbalik, mungkin ingin mengetahui apakah Kuroko mengikutinya atau masih diam.

Tangan itu— sukses menyentuh dada datar sosok itu. Tanpa sadar jari-jari Kuroko mulai meremas apa yang ia pegang.

'Bisa dipegang?'

Sosok itu memiringkan kepalanya—terlihat _kawaii_. Sementara pipi Kuroko sedikit merona, menyadari telah meremas sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia sentuh.

Eh, tapi dia kan laki-laki, jadi tidak apa-apa, kan?

" _Sumimasen_." buru-buru ia tarik kembali tangannya, walaupun rasanya masih betah meremas sesuatu yang datar itu, "Hantu seharusnya tidak bisa disentuh."

"Soal kau bisa menyentuhku, itu tidak membuktikan bahwa aku bukan hantu. Tapi itu tidak penting, bukan?"

"Aku tidak begitu ingat saat kematianku. Aku tidak punya ingatan tentang masa laluku." Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan menaiki satu persatu anak tangga dengan anggun.

Tidak terasa, mereka sudah sampai di lantai teratas gedung itu, atap.

"Ingatan?"

Ia berdiri membelakangi Kuroko, menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan dan mengapa aku mati. Penyesalan atau dendam pun tak ada padaku. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak berniat mengingatnya. Karenanya, apapun aku ini, tidak penting, bukan?"

Ia berbalik. Angin berhembus sebentar, membelai pelan surai merah nya. Siluet orang itu yang sedang berdiri seakan bersinar, bibirnya menunjukan senyum tulusnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, begitu—

"Namaku Seijuuro, Akashi Seijuuro. Dan kau?"

Cantik.

Kuroko menyimpan pemikiran ini baik-baik. Ikut tersenyum tipis, "Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Tetsuya, ya? Nama yang bagus."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah pelajaran selesai, Kuroko berkunjung kembali ke gedung tua ini. Ia disambut oleh Seijuuro yang menunggunya didepan gedung.

Seijuuro mengajaknya ke lantai teratas gedung itu, tempat kemarin mereka saling bertukar nama.

Ditemani matahari senja plus angin yang berhembus pelan. Disana mereka, Seijuuro duduk sambil membelai rambut Kuroko yang sedang berbaring di pangkuannya.

Sampai detik ini, Kuroko masih belum mempercayai kalau sosok yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya ini adalah 'hantu'

Apalagi hantu yang sangat terkenal di Teiko ini. Hantu Seijuuro yang di gambarkan murid sekolah ini berbanding terbalik dengan hantu Seijuuro di hadapannya ini.

Seijuuro yang ini begitu cantik dan mempesona. Tidak menyeramkan seperti yang mereka katakan.

"Kenapa Seijuuro-kun mengikutiku terus?"

"Aku senang bila bersentuhan denganmu seperti ini. Biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu semauku, karena kita tidak akan selamanya bisa begini."

"Maksud Seijuuro-kun?"

"Aku adalah fantasi dalam pikiranmu. Cerita saja tidak akan cukup, karena ia bukan kenyataan."

"Aku tidak begitu paham. Bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa tetap seperti ini?"

"Apa ya.." Seijuuro menutup mata, memikirkan sesuatu, "Misalnya, melakukan ini.."

Tangan kirinya mengangkat dagu Kuroko, sementara tangan satunya menyingkirkan poni panjang yang menutupi dahinya.

Seijuuro menunduk—

'CUP'

Bibirnya yang dingin bersentuhan dengan dahi hangat Kuroko. Mengecupnya lembut.

Menyadari hal itu, pipi Kuroko sedikit merona. Buru-buru ia duduk memegangi dahinya, "S-seijuuro-kun mempermainkanku?"—sedikit gugup.

"Yap!"

"Tolong hentikan."

Seijuuro melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Tetsuya, memeluknya dari belakang, "Padahal Tetsuya terlihat menikmatinya~ bagaimana? Apakah sekarang Tetsuya tidak bisa melupakanku?"

"Rasanya lebih seperti.. aku di hantui Seijuuro-kun."

"Jahatnyaaa~"

"Seijuuro-kun tidak benar-benar akan menghantuiku, kan?"

" _Ne_ , Tetsuya pernah dengar? Dahulu kala ada sebuah cerita. Konon tempat ini adalah tempat terkutuk. Ada seorang anak laki-laki terperangkap di sekolah karena kutukan. Sampai sekarang, keberadaannya tidak diketahui, terbaring di satu sudut sekolah."

"Orang itu Seijuuro-kun?"

"Mungkin, ya."

Kalau itu benar, Seijuuro-kun berarti dia masih ada di sekolah ini.

 _'_ _Mungkin sekarang sedang menantimu.'_

Suara itu muncul di kepalanya, suara yang memanggilnya kemarin. Kemudian Kuroko melihat sesuatu melintas—

 _'_ _hiks..Takut.. siapapun, tolong aku! Hiks..'_

Itu adalah gambaran samar Seijuuro yang sedang menangis—tidak berdaya disebuah ruangan gelap yang Kuroko tidak tahu dimana.

"Tetsuya, ada apa?"

 _Tadi itu mimpi?_

 _Bukan,_

 _Itu memang panggilan Seijuuro-kun meminta pertolongan._

Disuatu tempat dibangunan tua . . .

Buru-buru berdiri, tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko berlari masuk ke gedung tua itu.

"Tunggu, Tetsuya!"

 _'_ _Eh pernah dengar? Ada cerita tentang hantu di gedung tua. Ada cermin besar disuatu tempat.'_

Ia menuju ruangan tempat dirinya dan Seijuuro bertemu.

Sampai di ruangan yang dimaksud, ia mengambil kayu yang ia temukan disekitarnya, dengan sekali pukul cermin dihadapannya pecah berkeping-keping, meninggalkan sebuah jalan disana.

"Ini cermin yang dimaksud. Seijuuro-kun ada di dalam sana."

"Tunggu! Di dalam—"

Mengabaikannya, Kuroko berlari memasuki lubang tersebut.

"Berhenti!"

Sialnya, jalanan di dalam cermin berbentuk lorong yang menurun, membuat tubuh kecilnya berakhir terguling masuk ke bawah.

Setelah mendarat ia dapat melihatnya.

Matanya membulat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Tepat dihadapannya, ada tubuh seseorang yang sudah menjadi tengkorak, duduk bersandar pada tembok. Menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sudah lusuh dan sobek di sana-sini. Di sekitarnya, Kuroko dapat melihat sisa-sisa darah yang sudah mengering.

 _'_ _Apapun yang terjadi di depan cermin itu, jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang. Kalau kau menoleh. Hantu itu akan menyeretmu, dan kau akan terperangkap di cermin, selamanya.'_

"Kau melihatnya.."

Itu Seijuuro, yang entah sejak kapan berdiri diambang pintu. Wajahnya tertunduk, surai panjangnya mengembang. Kuroko dapat merasakan aura berbahaya yang menguar disekitar Seijuuro.

"S-seijuuro-kun?"

"Ini.. ini.. **ini..** "

Pupil biru mudanya membesar.

"Memalukan!" segera atmosfir berat yang menguar barusan menghilang.

Seijuuro jatuh terduduk sambil menyilangkan tangannya menutupi dadanya, "Tubuhku, dilihat Tetsuya.. sampai ke setiap lekuknya.."

"Memalukan? Ini kan hanya tulang—"

"Aku sudah lebih dari telanjang! Cepat sembunyikan! Jangan dilihat lagi! Tetsuya no _Ecchi_!"

"E-eh? _Ecchi_!?"

Seijuuro memang hantu yang mati di sekolah ini. Entah karena kecelakaan atau hal lain, ia terperangkap dan ditinggalkan begitu saja.

.

.

.

 **Klub Investigasi Supranatural.**

Itu yang tertulis dikertas, tertempel dipintu ruangan ini—ruangan tempat pertama kali Kuroko dan Seijuuro bertemu.

"Ini.. apa?"

"Aku mencoba membuat klub seperti murid sekolah biasanya." Muncul tiba-tiba disamping Kuroko, itu adalah Seijuuro.

"S-Seijuuro-kun!?"

"Akhirnya, aku memang ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku. Mau membantu, kan?" berkata dengan wajah cerianya, ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Tetsuya. Seijuuro mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tetsuya, "Karena kau sudah melihatku sampai sejauh itu,"—membuat Kuroko merinding.

Sepertinya, Kuroko memang dihantui Seijuuro.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 00: E N D**

* * *

[halo! kenal dengan saya? *abisgantinama* ga ada yang tau ya? ah sudahlah tidak penting.

Percayalah, apa yang ditulis di sini hanya pelampiasan imajinasi yang udah lama tertahan, *berhubung lagi kena WB untuk ff yg satu lagi* :,v #RIPFYTY. Akashi nya OOC, tapi ini cuma di awal-awal aja~ pengen buat dia jadi uke yang manis plus Harem!Kuroko :'D *sekali lagi, ini cerita pelampiasan imajinasi saya*

mungkin ada yang merasa familiar, ini memang terinspirasi dari sebuah anime :'D]

.

.

Next _Chapter 01: Hitori Kakurenboo dan Shadow_

 _"Tolong aku, Kuroko, kalau tidak aku akan mati!"_

 _"Seijuuro-kun bukan roh jahat. Dia hanya hantu polos nan lugu yang suka menggodaku."_

 _"Aku terlihat seperti apa yang mereka bayangkan. Ne, Tetsuya, katakan seperti apa aku terlihat di matamu?"_

 _[Cerita tentang bagaimana Ogiwara dan Midorima bergabung di klub ini.]_


	2. 01: Hitori Kakurenbo dan Shadow

**_Chapter 01 Hitori Kakurenboo dan Shadow._**

* * *

 _Saat itu_ _ **aku**_ _belum mengetahui apapun._

 _Tentang cerita yang terlupakan dalam hidupku._

* * *

.

.

Ruangan ini sudah tidak terlalu kotor dan berdebu seperti sebelumnya. Walaupun masih terlihat kumuh, tapi ini karena usia ruangan ini.

Kuroko Tesuya duduk manis disalah satu sofa sambil membaca buku tebal di tangannya dengan wajah serius, dahinya berkerut walau samar, mata memicing—memperhatikan kata perkata yang ditulis pada buku ditangannya. Jika Kuroko sedang dalam mode ini, jangan sekali-kali menganggunya, kalau tidak ingin mendapat tinjuan super cepat—

"Sedang baca apa, Tetsuya?" Seijuuro tiba-tiba menarik kacamata yang sedang bertengger di matanya.

\- Pengecualian untuk Seijuuro. entah mengapa, ketika melihat wajah berseri-seri milik pemuda merah ini segala amarah yang sudah terkumpul tadi menguar tiba-tiba.

"Dengan menyelidiki sejarah sekolah ini, mungkin aku bisa mengetahui masa lalu Seijuuro-kun. Dengan begitu, ingatan Seijuuro-kun mungkin bisa di kembalikan."

Setelah memakai kacamata milik Kuroko, Seijuuro berjalan lurus—sedikit linglung menuju salah satu tembok yang di tambal oleh beberapa kayu. Itu—adalah letak cermin raksasa yang Kuroko hancurkan dua hari lalu. Dibalik cermin itu, tersembunyi sebuah jalan rahasia menuju ruangan bawah tanah.

Di ruangan itulah, mayat Akashi Seijuuro terkurung. Walaupun hanya tersisa kerangka tengkorak yang berbalut seragam sekolah.

"Tetsuya mesum~" Menempel pada kayu tersebut, Seijuuro menempelkan pipinya disana sambil mengelus-elus kayu itu, "Kau benar-benar tertarik dengan tubuhku, ya? Pasti kau akan mengintipnya lagi."

"B-bukan—

Lubang itu juga sudah Seijuuro tempelkan jimat. Bukan, lebih tepatnya kertas bertuliskan 'Yang membuka kena kutuk!' tertempel di kayu itu.

"Aku akan menutupnya sampai kau cukup dewasa."

Seijuuro berjalan kembalI ke arah Tetsuya—masih linglung— mungkin efek kacamata minus milik Tetsuya yang ia kenakan.

"A-a.. hati-hati Sei..

Sedikit memperingati, Kuroko khawatir Seijuuro akan tersandung kimono panjang yang dikenakannya.

"Mata Tetsuya ternyata kabur sekali.." dan benar saja, setelah mengatakan itu, Seijuuro tersandung.

"Awas!"

Tepat waktu. Kuroko secepat yang ia bisa langsung menangkap tubuh Seijuuro, walaupun hasilnya keduanya ikut terjatuh. Seijuuro berada diatas tubuh Kuroko. tubuhnya setengah duduk, sebelah tangannya menyangga berat tubuhnya sementara tangan yang satu lagi memegangi bahu Seijuuro.

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Wajah itu—wajah yang bisa membuat jantung Kuroko berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, terlebih, melihat kimono merah maroonnya yang sedikit tersingkap, memamerkan leher juga bahu putih milik Seijuuro, Kuroko mulai merasakan bagian bawahnya berdiri.

"Tetsuya mau menyentuhku?"

Buru-buru ia mundur, sebelum nafsu menguasainya dan berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada pemuda dihadapannya ini. Mau bagaimanapun, Kuroko ini juga laki-laki normal.

Dan juga, sejak kapan Kuroko mulai sering menunjukan emosi-emosi tidak jelas ini? Oh, itu semenjak ia bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Akashi Seijuuro yang mengaku dirinya hantu gedung tua.

"T-tidak."

Seijuuro mendekat, Kedua tangan kurusnya menelungkup pipi Kuroko—sedikit mengangkatnya agar menatap dirinya, "Kau tidak boleh menyentuh tubuh seseorang dengan keinginan tersembunyi, Tet-su-ya~"

 **Brak!**

"TOLONG AKU!"

Pintu dibuka kasar, menampilkan seorang pemuda tampan-tinggi berambut orange. Wajahnya berkeringat dan nafasnya tidak teratur. Seperti habis di kejar-kejar setan.

"Ini.. tidak seperti yang terlihat." Berkata kalem walaupun sedikit gugup didalam, berusaha setenang mungkin, takut-takut orang ini salah paham dan menuduh Kuroko melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada pemuda perawan dihadapannya.

"Kau sedang menjadi cenayang, kan? baiklah akan kutunggu." Masih diambang pintu, pemuda tinggi itu berbalik membelakangi ruangan. Seolah-olah memberikan waktu agar Kuroko melanjutkan kegiatan privasinya.

"Eh? menunggu?"

"Anak itu tidak bisa melihatku." Manik krimson Seijuuro memperhatikan pemuda yang tidak dikenal itu.

"Walaupun aku bisa?"

"Tampaknya, orang yang tidak menyadari keberadaanku dalam Pikirannya tidak dapat melihatku. Mereka tidak dapat melihatku dan merasakan perbuatanku. Tetsuya bisa melihatku karena kau memikirkanku!" Kembali menatap Kuroko dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Seijuuro beraksi dengan melancarkan pelukan mautnya, cukup kuat sampai membuat Kuroko terjatuh.

"Hentikan, Seijuuro-kun, ada yang menungguku!"

Sejak kapan Kuroko jadi orang yang gampang panik begini?

.

.

"Jadi ada masalah apa sampai meminta pertolongan kami."

Beberapa menit setelah menyelesaikan urusan privasi mereka, Kuroko mempersilahkan orang tak dikenal itu untuk duduk, berhubung di ruangan ini belum ada apa-apa, jadi Kuroko tidak menyediakan apa-apa.

"Baiklah. Begini, kalau terus kubiarkan, Seijuuro-san akan membunuhku!"

"Maaf?"

"Namaku Ogiwara Shigehiro. Sebenarnya aku mencoba bermain _Hitori Kakurenboo_ tiga hari lalu."

" _Hitori Kakurenboo_?"

"Itu adalah ritual turun-temurun di sekolah dengan menuliskan nama di boneka. Nama yang kutulis 'Seijuuro'. ritualnya dilakukan sepulang sekolah saat tidak ada orang."

 _Hitori Kakurenboo_ atau Petak umpet setan. Satu orang menjadi setannya—dalam kasus ini Ogiwara yang menjadi setannya. Ia juga harus menyiapkan sebuah boneka untuk 'teman bermainnya'. Boneka itu di tempeli nama seseorang (biasanya roh atau nama orang yang sudah mati) karena katanya konon orang yang namanya tertempel akan merasuki si boneka. Tempel kertas yang sudah diberi nama tersebut menggunakan pisau. Setelah menghitung satu sampai sepuluh, Ogiwara berhasil menemukan si boneka yang tidak bergerak dari tempat terakhir Ogiwara meletakkan boneka itu.

Sekarang, gantian Ogiwara yang bersembunyi.

Permainan ini dimainkan sendirian, seharusnya tidak ada yang menemukannya. Tapi katanya sesuatu pasti akan menemukannya. Cuma ada satu cara menghentikan permainannya. Memberitahu boneka bahwa permainannya sudah selesai. Kalau tidak bisa melakukannya, petak umpetnya akan berlanjut selamanya, dan yang kita panggil akan terus mengejar si pemain.

Ogiwara tidak menyelesaikan permainannya. Ia lari di tengah permainan. Ini karena saat Ogiwara sudah bersembunyi lebih dari tiga puluh menit tak ada yang terjadi. Ketika ia kembali ke tempat awal mereka memulai permainan, boneka nya sudah hilang.

Karena takut, maka Ogiwara kabur, meninggalkan permainannya yang belum selesai.

"Aku sadar ini harus ku hentikan. Sejak saat itu aku bisa merasakan ada orang mengikutiku, semakin lama semakin terasa. Tolong aku, Kuroko! Kalau tidak aku akan dibunuh oleh Seijuuro-san!"

Mendengar namanya disebut manik merah menyala itu melirik tajam menatap Ogiwara.

"Tapi it—

"Aku sudah menusuk Seijuuro-san. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bilang kepadaku pun.." Kuroko tidak tau cara mengatasinya.

"Tapi ini klub Investigasi Supranatural, kan?"

"Ya.. memang benar."

"Mohon selidiki ini! Kumohon tolonglah aku!" Ogiwara bangkit, kemudian membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat dihadapan Kuroko.

Sepertinya ia tidak bisa mengabaikan permohonan Ogiwara Shigehiro ini.

"Eh.. memangnya ini klub semacam itu?" berbisik kearah Seijuuro yang sedang duduk diatas sandaran sofa membelakangi mereka.

 _"_ _Entah."_ Seijuuro menjawab tanpa menengok, pandangannya lurus.

"Apa maksudmu?"

 _"_ _..."_

"Hah? Tapi kan.."

 _"_ _..."_

"Kenapa harus aku!?"

Ogiwara menatap heran Kuroko yang sedang berbicara sendiri, "Um, maaf, sedang berbicara dengan siapa ya? Pasti hantu yang dipanggil tadi ya!?"

"Ah, aku hanya berbicara sendiri."

 _"_ _Apa boleh buat. Coba pakai ini_." Seijuuro menunjuk ponsel yang menyembul di saku celana Kuroko.

"Benar juga."

Menarik ponselnya, Kuroko pura-pura mengetik nomor asal kemudian menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya, "Sebentar, aku telepon ketua klub dulu. Dia ketua hantu yang jarang muncul."

"Halo, Ketua?"

 _"_ _Ya, aku si ketua hantu itu. Kesempatan bukan, aku bisa mendapatkan petunjuk tentang masa laluku."_ Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, Seijuuro berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Tidak masalah menerima permintaan ini?"

 _"_ _Kau mau bilang persetan dengan masa laluku_?" Ia mencubit pipi kanan Kuroko menarik-nariknya, sedikit jengkel.

"Hal itu dan ini tidak ada kaitannya."

 _"_ _Ya, baiklah. Akan kucoba melakukan sesuatu."_

.

.

"Memangnya jimat itu manjur?"

"Tentu saja, itu buatanku sendiri."

"Bukankah itu sama saja bohong!?" kesal, Kuroko sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Sementara Seijuuro berjalan menjauh menuju jendela besar di ruangan itu, pandangannya menerawang keluar.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Bukannya Seijuuro-kun bilang akan melakukan sesuatu?"

"Tetsuya, sebuah boneka tidak mungkin menghilang dengan sendirinya. Pasti ada penjelasan masuk akal." Suara itu terdengar dalam, sepertinya Seijuuro sedang dalam mode serius.

"Tunggu sebentar, Seijuuro-kun." Kuroko menunjuk boneka kelinci yang sedang duduk manis di meja belakang Seijuuro. Boneka kelinci itu berwarna merah muda, ada nama 'Seijuuro' di kertas yang ditusukan dengan pisau ke perut boneka itu, "Itu apa?"

"Bukannya itu boneka yang dipakai Ogiwara-kun untuk ritual? Kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Aku menemukannya saat sedang jalan-jalan. Karena disitu tertulis namaku, aku tidak akan membiarkannya, kan?" mengatakannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Kuroko _facepalm_ , "Jadi, ritual itu gagal karena ulah Seijuuro-kun?"

"Ya, begitu kira-kira."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan kepada Ogiwara-kun.."

"Dengar, Tetsuya, _Hitorinboo_ itu hanya permainan menghipnotis diri sendiri. Ruang kelas saat senja dan ritual menyeramkan dengan ketegangan saat bersembunyi di ruang sempit. Di tambah perasaan gelisah, semua itu membuat kita berhalusinasi. Ia termakan pikirannya, jadi tidak terlalu berbahaya," terdengar helaan nafas, "Saat ini anak itu melihat hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Sesuatu yang terlihat bisa saja menangkap atau membunuh kita. Kita bisa menghadapi musuh yang dikenal, tetapi jika semua hanya bayangan, apa yang bisa di lakukan?"

"Tidak mungkin.." diam-diam, Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menyadari akan hal itu.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia sekarang merasa kesal. Mungkin fakta bahwa dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa menjadi penyebabnya.

Sekilas, Seijuuro memperhatikan ekspresi tertekan dari wajah Kuroko, "Baiklah, saatnya kita pergi."

Ia berjalan santai melewati Kuroko.

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Tentu saja, _Berburu hantu."_

.

.

.

"Asal jimat ini ada, aku akan baik-baik saja." Dalam perjalanan kembali dari ruang klub, Ogiwara Shigehiro terus mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali sambil menggenggam kertas bertuliskan kalimat dalam kanji yang di berikan Kuroko barusan.

Angin yang entah darimana berhembus kencang, membuat jimat di tangan Ogiwara terlepas dan terbang.

Baru ingin memungutnya, tangannya terhenti.

Kertas itu perlahan tertutupi oleh bayangan hitam yang tiba-tiba datang dan mendekat. Bayangan itu walaupun wujudnya tidak jelas tapi menyerupai manusia, dalam pemahaman Ogiwara mungkin lebih seperti seseorang yang terselimuti bayangan hitam, dan itu sangat besar.

Dan diantara kegelapan yang menyelimuti tubuh itu, Ogiwara dapat melihat satu titik merah menyala—

" ** _Ogiwara_** —" suara itu kasar dan tegas—menggema di koridor. Sementara Ogiwara masih terpaku ditempat, mendadak tidak bisa menggerakan anggota tubuhnya, Ia hanya menunggu sampai bayangan itu mendekat— menelannya.

"Ogiwara-kun!" Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul. Menarik tangan Ogiwara, "Kita lari!" kemudian menyeretnya pergi.

"Tidak salah lagi, dia yang mengejarmu, kan?"

" _Hai!"_

Dalam bayangan Ogiwara, sosok itu masih mengejarnya, bayangan itu semakin besar dan besar saja.

Sedangkan dalam kacamata Kuroko, bukan bayangan menyeramkan yang ia lihat, melainkan sosok Seijuuro yang sedang berlari-lari manja sambil tertawa.

 _"_ _Tunggu~"_

Ini semakin aneh saja.

"Itu adalah boneka yang hilang waktu itu."

 _"_ _Aku yang mengambilnya~"_

" _Hitorinboo_ adalah ritual untuk memanggil arwah jahat."

 _"_ _Aku bukan arwah jahat!"_

"Boneka itu dirasuki arwah jahat."

 _"_ _Kau menghinaku, ya, Tetsuya!"_

Koridor itu sudah mencapai ujungnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kuroko menarik tubuh Ogiwara yang lebih besar dari nya untuk bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Aku akan mengusir arwah itu. Yang kubawa ini jimat yang asli."

"Kuroko, dibelakangmu!"

Ogiwara melihat bayangan itu melompat kearah Kuroko.

 _"_ _Hayo.. ada anak cengeng disini.."_

"Kau datang juga, arwah jahat!" Kuroko mendekat, menempelkan kertas jimat di tangannya kearah bayangan itu.

"Pergilah!" mendadak cahaya keluar dari tubuh sang bayangan, semakin terang, kemudian cahaya itu meledak, meninggalkan sebuah boneka yang tergeletak di lantai. Itu adalah boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda yang Ogiwara gunakan pada saat bermain waktu itu.

Kuroko mengambil boneka itu, menyerahkannya kepada Ogiwara— "Ini bonekanya, kan?" langsung diterima oleh Ogiwara.

"Benar, maafkan aku."

"Arwah jahat itu sudah pergi. Ogiwara-kun akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya jadi Ogiwara-kun pulang dan isirahat saja."

"Um.. B-baiklah, Terimakasih banyak."

Ia berbalik, berjalan pulang dengan langkah perlahan, mungkin sudah lelah akibat bermain kejar-kejaran dengan hantu gadungan barusan.

"Bagaimana? Aktingku keren, kan?"

Seijuuro mendekat, tubuhnya terbalutkan kimono berwarna putih polos dan panjang. Dikepalanya terdapat _hitaikakushi_ (" _ikat_ kepala" berupa potongan kain berbentuk _segitiga_ yang diikat di dahi)

"Um.. lumayan."

Seijuuro menghela nafas, "Dimata manusia yang takut dengan bayangan mereka sendiri, aku akan terlihat seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Aku terlihat seperti setan karena ia telah termakan rasa takutnya sendiri."

"Mungkin seperti, _'Saat merasa ketakutan, ilalang pun terlihat bagai hantu.'_ " Kuroko menimpali.

"Jadi, aku cuma ilalang, ya?" menggumam pelan, mendadak air muka Seijuuro berubah, bibirnya sedikit melengkung kebawah.

"Apa, Seijuuro-kun?" sepertinya gumaman Seijuuro barusan tak sampai masuk ke telinga Kuroko.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa!"

.

.

.

"Pada akhirnya kita tidak menemukan hubungan antara diriku dan permainan _Hitori Kakurenboo._ "

"Karena nama Seijuuro-kun disebut, kupikir ada hubungan entah apapun itu."

Pintu dibuka sedikit, dibalik pintu muncul sosok berkepala orange yang menyembul.

"Ano, selamat siang.."

"Oh, Ogiwara-kun?"

Dibukanya pintu lebar-lebar oleh orang yang dipanggil Ogiwara-kun ini. Ia masuk, sementara Kuroko mendekat kearahnya.

"Terimakasih untuk yang terjadi kemarin. Sejak saat itu tidak ada yang mengangguku lagi."

"Oh, baguslah.."

"Berkat kau, hantu itu bisa diusir. Kuroko, kau hebat sekali!"

Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu dipuji seperti itu. "Ah, itu juga berkat pertolongan ketua hantu kita." Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

'Ah!' Kuroko sedikit terdorong kedepan, merasakan berat yang tiba-tiba membebani bahunya. Seijuuro sedang bersandar dibelakangnya.

 _"_ _Ya, aku tahu, aku memang ketua hantu!"_

.

.

.

* * *

 **ANOTHER**

KnB's not mine.

* * *

 _Masalalu keruhkan jiwa yang tersesat._

 _Kebencian terpancar dari sosok buruknya._

 _Tersembunyi dari pandangan, ia menyatu dengan senja._

* * *

.

.

.

Ia melihatnya—Atau tidak sengaja melihatnya?

Hari ini, ia ada piket di kelas. Jadi ia kebagian membersihkan kelas sampai sore.

Saat sedang membersihkan kaca jendela, tak sengaja manik emeraldnya melirik kearah luar menangkap pemandangan yang ganjil.

SMA Teiko berbentuk _letter_ U, sementara gedung lama berdiri di belakang sekolah ini. Kelasnya berada di tengah-tengah, tepat nya lantai empat dari enam lantai yang ada disini.

Di gedung lama—lantai paling atas ia melihatnya.

Anak laki-laki bertubuh mungil yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang.

Tidak, inilah yang membuatnya ganjil.

Itu bukan seseorang, tubuhnya hitam terselimutkan bayangan aneh yang menguar di sekitarnya, matanya merah membara seperti api yang terbakar, bibir itu menyunggingkan seringai mengerikan, sementara anak laki-laki disampingnya tertawa kecil, entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan.

Itu— _Akashi Seijuuro_ , kan?

"Gawat.." tangannya sudah berhenti bekerja mengusap jendela kaca. Perhatiannya masih terfokus pada dua orang disana yang sedang tertawa bersama.

"Ada apa, Midorima-san?" seseorang menegurnya

Ia menengok sebentar sambil tersenyum canggung "B-bukan apa-apa." kemudian manik _jade_ nya kembali melirik keatap sana, tapi mereka sudah menghilang.

"Kawahara-san, apa sudah beres semua?" tanpa menengok kepada teman sekelasnya Midorima bertanya, matanya masih fokus melihat atap.

"Sudah, kok, tinggal menunggu Midorima-san selesai saja."

"Aku sudah selesai dan akan langsung pulang."

Tapi sebelumnya ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan dulu.

.

.

.

Kuroko berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menuju halaman belakang sekolah, disana sudah seperti hutan (banyak pohon-pohon besar dan tanaman liar yang tumbuh dan tak terurus)

Sekolah sudah selesai, seharusnya Kuroko langsung pergi ke ruang klub, bukan ke belakang sekolah seperti ini. Seijuuro pasti sudah menunggunya.

Kalau bukan karena surat misterius yang diterimanya pagi tadi, menyuruhnya pergi kebelakang sekolah. Kuroko tidak akan mau kesini, apalagi cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat. Seragamnya mulai basah akibat rintik hujan yang sedari tadi sudah menetes.

Si pengirim bahkan tidak menyebutkan namanya. Tidak sopan.

Tapi karena Kuroko penasaran, mau tak mau ia menuruti perintah disurat itu.

Semakin dekat, Kuroko dapat melihat laki-laki tinggi yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada pohon besar.

 _Mungkin dia._

Kuroko mendekatinya, "Ini surat milikmu?"

Orang itu tersenyum, Kuroko tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah orang itu dikarenakan setengah wajahnya yang tertutupi bayangan pohon.

"Aku akan menunjukan betapa gawatnya keadaanmu sekarang. Ketidaktahuan itu menyebalkan, bukan?"

"Misalnya, tidak menyadari bahwa dirimu diambang maut." Sekarang orang itu berdiri tegak, Kuroko dapat melihat jelas wajah orang itu. Surai berwarna hijau dengan sepasang mata _jade_ dan wajah-

"Kau akan dibawa setan."

Sepasang iris biru muda melebar.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Seijuuro sedang duduk sambil menatap pintu tanpa berkedip. Menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

 _"_ _Telat lima belas menit. Aku harus memberinya hukuman nanti."_

Duduk di sofa seberangnya adalah Ogiwara Shigehiro, anggota baru klub Investigasi Suprantural yang sedang sibuk membaca buku ditangannya.

 _"_ _Hei, kau tahu dimana Tetsuya sekarang?"_ iseng-iseng Seijuuro bertanya, tidak berharap direspon juga, karena ia yakin laki-laki dihadapannya ini tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya.

"Aku tahu—"

Seijuuro tersentak, mendadak duduk tegak, menahan nafas sambil memandang Ogiwara terkejut,

"Tentang akhir lain cerita ini."

Kemudian kata-kata berikutnya membuat tubuhnya lemas kembali. Seijuuro menghela nafas kemudian langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Ia memandang keluar jendela, cuaca diluar sana benar-benar tidak enak, Seijuuro rasa.

.

.

.

"Yang menghantuimu adalah arwah jahat."

"Kau.. bisa melihatnya juga?" _melihat Seijuuro-kun?_

"Pernah dengar cerita tentang orang yang dibawa setan? Saat sekolah ini barusaja dibangun, ada seorang siswa laki-laki meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Dia sedih dan marah atas kematiannya yang tidak wajar dan menjadi hantu gentayangan di sekolah ini. Lalu dia mencari orang yang mau merasakan penderitannya dan menarik mereka ke seberang."

Kuroko mendengarkan, wajahnya masih datar seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak boleh bersamanya. Ia akan mengambil jiwamu dan menyeretmu bersamanya."

Sepertinya laki-laki dihadapannya ini sudah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, maka Kuroko segera membungkuk, "Terimakasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi, Seijuuro-kun hanyalah hantu polos nan lugu yang suka menggodaku, jadi, sampai jumpa."

Kuroko berbalik, berjalan kembali perlahan, setelah ini ia akan segera pergi ke ruang klub, Seijuuro pasti akan marah karena keterlambatannya ini.

Kuroko hanya membuang-buang waktu, meladeni laki-laki tidak dikenal sepertinya.

Seijuuro-kun? Arwah jahat? Itu adalah salah besar.

Selama ini, yang dilakukan Seijuuro hanyalah menggoda Kuroko tanpa henti, tak kenal malu. Bahkan, Kuroko tidak pernah melihatnya marah.

Tapi itu di hadapan Kuroko.

"Kau tidak percaya kan? Pernahkan kau berpikir makhluk macam apa hantu itu?"

Kilat dan petir menyambar, langkah Kuroko terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Tidak setiap orang yang mati menjadi hantu. Hanya mereka dengan perasaan kuat yang tersisa di dunia ini. Kebencian dan penderitaan pada detik-detik kematian akan mencari seseorang untuk dijadikan korban,"

"Satu, jangan memberi hatimu pada sesuatu yang tidak kau tahu. Dua, _yang masih hidup lebih kuat dari yang sudah mati_. Jika kau mengingatnya, barangkali kau akan tetap hidup."

Midorima membuka payung lipat yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Payung hijau bergambar katak itu melindunginya dari gerimis yang semakin lama semakin deras. Ia berjalan melewati Kuroko yang masih diam ditempat.

"Tunggu, apa kau benar-benar bisa melihat Seijuuro-kun?"

"Jika aku melihat apa yang seharusnya tidak terlihat, aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Aku telah memberimu peringatan."

Dengan ini berakhirlah percakapan mereka.

Kuroko masih diam ditempat. Orang itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, dia sudah pergi.

Ia harus segera ke ruang klub, Seijuuro sedang menunggunya sekarang. Tapi kenapa kakinya tidak mau digerakkan?

Tubuhnya basah, Kuroko tidak peduli. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah—

 _Seijuuro-kun telah menipuku?_

Kemudian gambaran Seijuuro yang sedang tersenyum dan tertawa, Seijuuro dengan wajah memerah yang sedang menahan malu, Seijuuro yang sedang menggodanya muncul di pikiran Kuroko.

 _'_ _Aku akan terlihat seperti apa yang mereka bayangkan.'_

Terdengar derap langkah pelan, yang mendekat kearahnya. Kuroko masih menunduk.

Itu Seijuuro.

Setelah sampai dihadapan Kuroko, Seijuuro menarik kepala Kuroko agar mendekat kepadanya, Seijuuro memeluknya.

 _'_ _Yang menghantuimu adalah arwah jahat.'_

Kuroko masih belum berani melihat wajah Seijuuro. sementara pelukan itu semakin mengerat. Seijuuro menariknya semakin dekat—tenggelam dalam tubuhnya.

Kuroko bahkan bisa mencium bau _mint_ yang menyengat dari tubuhnya.

"S-seijuuro-kun.."

Jujur, pikiran negatif tentang Seijuuro mulai berlomba-lomba masuk ke kepalanya sekarang, membuat tubuhnya mulai bergetar—

 **Hatchi!**

Pelukan mereka terlepas. Membalik badan, Seijuuro memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku masuk angin."

Eh? Kuroko baru tahu hantu bisa masuk angin.

.

.

 _Seijuuro-kun adalah arwah jahat, itu sulit dipercaya._

Kuroko masih memikirkan percakapannya dengan orang asing tadi, Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih di kepalanya.

Kuroko menengok kebelakang, mengamati tirai putih yang samar-samar terlihat bayangan seseorang sedang melepas pakaian.

Setelah Seijuuro bersin ditengah pelukan mereka, Kuroko dan Seijuuro buru-buru pergi ke ruang UKS. Baju Kuroko juga sudah basah total jadi mereka disini ingin mengganti baju.

"Tetsuya." tirai tiba-tiba tersibak, menampilkan sosok Seijuuro tanpa pakaian.

"S-seijuuro-kun.. B-bajunya.." Kuroko buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya, pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Maaf. Biasanya aku tidak pernah terlihat. Tetapi melihat Tetsuya malu begitu.. aku jadi agak malu juga."

Tirai kembali tertutup. Seijuuro melilitkan handuk ditubuhnya cukup untuk menutupi bagian kemaluannya.

"Kenapa hari ini Tetsuya tidak datang?"

"Bukan apa-apa. aku hanya sibuk saja."

"Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak mendengar cerita aneh itu."

"Cerita aneh?"

"Ya, cerita tentang orang yang dibawa setan. Aku mendengarnya dari murid yang bercerita di koridor pagi tadi, saat aku sedang berjalan-jalan. Seorang hantu mengganggu para siswa dan membawa mereka pergi. Aku mengira—" Seijuuro membuka tirainya kembali, "Tetsuya akan menghilang." Ia menunduk, kemudian duduk disisi Kuroko.

"Ne, Tetsuya, katakan kepadaku, aku terlihat seperti apa dimatamu?"

"Kenapa menanyakannya?"

Seijuuro menyisir poni panjangnya keatas, "Rambutku?"

"Merah dan cukup panjang."

"Kulitku?"

Kuroko memerhatikan tubuh Seijuuro dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, "Putih."

"Wajahku? Mataku?"

Seijuuro menaiki ranjang dan mendekat—merangkak— kearah Kuroko. kemudian ia jatuhkan dirinya sambil tertidur diatas dada milik Kuroko, "Aku senang.. aku terlihat sama dengan bayanganku dicermin. Kau melihatku seperti aku melihat diriku. Kau benar-benar bisa melihatku."

"S-seijuuro-kun.."

Tangannya ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Kuroko "Teruslah bersamaku.."

"KAU INGIN MATI, KUROKO TETSUYA? Kebodohanmu benar-benar memuakkan. Kau tidak mengerti sedikitpun peringatan yang kuberikan."

"Siapa dia?" manik merahnya berkilau, memerhatikan sosok tinggi yang tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ruang UKS.

"Kau dalam bahaya dan aku datang menolongmu,"

"Tetapi melihatmu bersamanya _membuatku jengkel_."

"Jadi memang benar kau bisa melihat Seijuuro-kun."

"Kau masih belum sadar betapa menyedihkannya dirimu sekarang? Kau terus terikat di dunia ini, menggoda mereka yang hidup. Kau bahkan menyeretnya agar ia bernasib sama denganmu!" Seijuuro memicingkan matanya, tidak suka.

"Kutunjukan padamu, Kuroko, Wujud asli makhluk itu. Akan kubongkar kedok palsumu yang menggoda itu!"

Kuroko perlahan menjauh, bangkit dari ranjang,

"Aku dapat melihat sosok buruknya yang berlumur kebencian. Rambut merahnya yang kusut dan berantakan, kulit kelabunya, wajahnya yang penuh kedengkian, kaki tangannya yang menggelantung, dan bau daging tubuhnya yang membusuk."

"Tidak! Seijuuro-kun tidak terlihat seperti itu!" suara keras, baru kali ini Kuroko berteriak kepada orang lain.

"Kalau begitu, coba lihat yang ada dibelakangmu itu."

Sepasang _aquamarine_ mencoba menengok kebelakang, belum sempat ia melihat sosok Seijuuro—

 _Tes_

 _Tes.. Tes.._

Bola matanya melirik kebawah, menemukan bercak berwarna merah gelap yang menetes dari tubuh Seijuuro, dan cairan itu berbau busuk.

Kemudian sepasang bola mata Kuroko kembali melirik keatasnya mendapati Seijuuro yang sedang mendekat kearahnya dengan rupa yang disebutkan orang itu tadi.

Tangannya memanjang- meraih dagu Kuroko.

"Ayo, Kuroko!"

Sebelum tangan itu sempat menyentuhnya, orang itu buru-buru menarik Kuroko keluar.

Tubuh Seijuuro terjatuh dilantai.

 _"_ _Tetsuya.."_

.

.

 _Apa itu tadi?_

Itu bukan Seijuuro yang Kuroko kenal. Seijuuro yang Kuroko kenal memiliki—

"Sadarlah! Itu adalah wujud asli arwah jahat yang selalu kuanggap seolah tidak terlihat."

"Kau ini siapa?"

"Namaku Midorima Shintarou. Laki-laki yang meninggal secara mengenaskan di gedung tua enam puluh tahun silam, menjadi arwah jahat yang menghantui sekolah, Akashi Seijuuro, adalah _saudaraku_."

.

.

 ** _Akashi Seijuuro._**

 _Setiap orang disekolah ini setidaknya pernah mendengar namanya walau hanya sekali. Ia adalah hantu cermin di Gedung tua, teman bermain 'petak umpet setan'_

 _Awalnya Midorima pikir dia hanya bagian dari cerita hantu biasa. Kabar burung tanpa bukti nyata._

 _Kemudian, suatu ketika, Midorima menemukan sebuah foto di ruangan neneknya (karena selama ini ia tinggal bersama neneknya). Pada foto tersebut, Midorima bisa melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah sedang menggandeng seorang gadis berambut hijau yang lebih pendek darinya disampingnya. Keduanya tersenyum. Tampan dan cantik, Midorima pikir. Dua orang itu juga memakai seragam sekolah yang sama, yang entah kenapa Midorima merasa familiar dengan seragam itu. Modelnya sama dengan seragam di Teiko, hanya warna nya saja yang berbeda._

 _Diujung foto itu, terdapat sebuah tulisan tangan, kecil dan sudah tak begitu jelas. tertulis_ _ **Sei dan Shiina.**_

 _Shiina adalah nama neneknya. Berarti gadis cantik berambut hijau difoto ini adalah neneknya waktu SMA dulu, dan anak laki-laki berambut merah itu bernama Sei._

 _Midorima yang penasaran lalu bertanya kepada neneknya, 'Siapa laki-laki bernama Sei ini, Obaa-san?' apakah dia mantan pacarnya saat neneknya muda dulu?_

 _Neneknya menjawab, menunduk, "Dia adalah seseorang yang pernah tinggal disini. Dia adalah kakakku._ _ **Sei-niichan**_ _meninggal saat usianya delapan belas tahun." Didetik berikutnya Midorima dapat melihat satu tetes air mata mengalir dipipi neneknya, kemudian semakin banyak._

 _Sepertinya Midorima menanyai sesuatu yang sudah membuat neneknya sedih._

 _Setelah itu ia tidak bertanya-tanya lagi._

 _Sejak saat itu, Midorima sering melihat hantu 'Sei' disekolah, wujudnya sama dengan difoto yang ada dikamar neneknya. Midorima bisa melihatnya tapi belum menyadarinya. Wajahnya tampan, rambutnya merah menyala, dan ia suka memakai kimono berwarna merah gelap. Midorima tidak berniat berhubungan dengannya, karena ia bukan sesuatu dari dunia ini. Saudara atau bukan, Midorima tidak punya urusan dengannya._

 _Namun, Midorima sudah lengah._

 _Ia melihat wujud aslinya._

 _Penyesalan yang tersisa di dunia ini—Amarah, kesedihan dan kebencian melilit sosoknya menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan._

.

.

 ** _"_** ** _Kemudian dia menghantuimu."_**

* * *

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 **AN** : Ending CH ini ngegantung, tadinya pengen dilanjutin sampe selesai cuma takut kepanjangan dan malah ngebosenin '-'/ Segala kesalahan kata, typo(s) atau apapun yang tidak cocok mohon dimaklumi~

Ah iya, judulnya juga diubah. beda sama judul awal #kepanjangan# .-.v

Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah review/fav/follow dan baca cerita ini _

 **keripik kentang** : Ahaha, terimakasih. ini engga lama kan lanjutnya? ._. **raralulu** : ini udah diupdet, selamat membaca! ^^ **fifurere** : Sudah ;) **sweetberryak68** : Udah~ ^^ **Aziichi** : Haha benar, pas nonton tiba-tiba saya pengen bikin yang KuroAka ver, jadinya kebuat fict ini. selamat membaca~ **Bona Nano** : Iya, ini tuntutan cerita. Tapi ga selamanya deh sifatnya begitu. Itu bukan sifat aslinya *spoileralert* -_- **Matthew Shinez** : Mungkin di animenya..? Terimakasih atas sarannya, sangat membantu :) **Akashi lina** : Sudah :) **Akaverd** : Ga yakin juga ini misterinya bakal kerasa atau ngga nantinya, baru pertama buat, jadi dimaklumi aja, ya..? saya akan berusaha .-. **no name** : Sudah~ ;) **love akashi-kun** : tuntutan cerita T_T **momonpoi** : haha, iya, ini sudah dilanjut~

See you in next chapter!


	3. 02: Aku adalah Dia

AN:

Kuroko Tetsuya yang dipakai disini adalah Kuroko di Seirin (tambahan memakai kacamata)

Akashi 'Seijuuro' disini menjurus ke Teiko!Akashi, dengan tinggi sama dengan Akashi di Rakuzan.

* * *

 _"Kemudian, dia menghantuimu."_

"Tetapi Seijuuro-kun bilang dia tidak punya penyesalan atau kebencian."

"Semua itu bohong! Aku menemukan kisah yang menunjukan kenyataan yang terjadi. Cerita tentang orang yang dibawa setan." Midorima berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan, "Seijuuro adalah hantu yang mati dalam kecelakaan di gedung tua. Mereka yang dihantui, akan diseretnya. Aku mengetahui kenyataannya dan telah melihatnya. TETAPI kau telah termakan tipuannya."

"Tipuan?"

"Ya, kau **_cabul_**."kata-kata itu memasuki telinga Kuroko dengan sangat lambatnya. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dirinya dikatai cabul oleh orang lain, apalagi orang yang baru dikenalnya. Sekarang dia mulai mempertanyakan dirinya.

"Karena dikuasai nafsumu, kau tidak dapat melihat wujud asli Seijuuro. tapi pada akhirnya kau melihatnya, kan? wujud aslinya yang mengerikan. Itulah kenyataannya. Karena kau tahu sekarang, kau harus lari. Jika kau tertangkap, kau akan dibunuh dan dikurung dalam gedung tua selamanya."

"Diruang bawah tanah, maksudmu?"

"Ruang bawah tanah? Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Mayat Seijuuro-kun ada disana, di ruang bawah tanah."

Kedua bahunya diremas tiba-tiba, Kuroko menaikkan wajahnya menatap wajah Midorima yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Kau bodoh!? Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal. kalau ada mayatnya, kita bisa—

 _Tes._

 _Tes._

Keduanya merasakan sesuatu mendekat,

" _Ia datang_. Ayo lari."

"Sei..juuro-kun.."Masih diam, Kuroko dapat merasakan langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Becek dan suaranya terdengar semakin jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kuroko? lekas ikut aku!"

.

.

.

"Disinikah tempatnya?" Midorima membaca tulisan pada kertas yang tertempel di kayu itu, "Walaupun dia sudah menghantuimu. _Menyebalkan_." Midorima merobek kertas itu, kemudian membuka sanggahan pada kayu-kayu tersebut. Setelah terbuka semua, ia dapat melihat jalan disana.

Manik _jade_ -nya mengamati keadaan didalam sana, gelap, "Ayo. Sekarang kau bisa mengakhirinya."

Lampu diruangan itu tiba-tiba mati.

 _"Kena kau."_

Dalam kegelapan, Kuroko merasakan sesuatu berwarna hitam dan kasar menyentuh kulit lehernya. Itu—mulai melingkar disekitar lehernya dan menariknya kencang. Kuroko tercekat. Seijuuro sedang mencekiknya sekarang

 _"Kau merampasnya._ _ **Kau merampas Tetsuya dariku.**_ _Tidak akan kumaafkan."_ Ada yang berbeda dengan suaranya—dalam dan mengintimidasi, tegas dan seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang tersembunyi.

Seijuuro yang ini, entah mengapa membuat Kuroko merasa takut.

Midorima sama dengan Kuroko. shock. Dia mundur perlahan sebelum pada akhirnya berlari memasuki ruang bawah tanah, satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa untuk kabur.

Cekikan dilehernya melonggar. Kuroko dapat merasakan hembusan nafas dari belakang, meniup lehernya. Dingin.

"Dia sudah pergi." Suaranya tenang dan lebih lembut, berbeda dengan yang barusan. Seijuuro menyingkirkan tangannya dari leher Kuroko, setelah itu berjalan kehadapannya.

Seijuuro hanya ingin menakuti Midorima sedikit. Ia ingin laki-laki berambut hijau itu pergi memberi waktu dirinya dan Kuroko untuk bicara. Sebelum kesalahpahaman ini semakin jauh dan Seijuuro tidak tahu cara mengatasinya lagi nanti.

"Lihat aku, Tetsuya." Kuroko buang muka. Masih enggan menatap wajah Seijuuro. bahkan bila kedua tangannya sudah memaksanya agar menatap lurus kepadanya. Kuroko masih keras kepala.

Ah.. pasti rupanya jelek sekali saat ini. Sampai membuat Kuroko tidak sudi melihatnya. Bahkan untuk sekedar melirik pun.

"Begitu.." Ia bergumam pelan. Bibir itu tersenyum miris, tersirat luka dikedua bola mata sewarna delima itu, "Tetsuya pasti sekarang takut denganku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu hal yang wajar." Mundur beberapa langkah Seijuuro memberi jarak diantara mereka agar Kuroko tidak merasa risih dan nyaman, "Tetsuya tahu tidak? Aku.. sangat bahagia pernah dipertemukan dengan Tetsuya." _–dirimu yang mau meladeni diriku yang tidak jelas ini._

"Terimakasih sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk bersamamu. Kau sudah mengubah hariku yang sepi dan tak bermakna." _– Sudah menyingkirkan rasa kesepian di hatiku, walau hanya sebentar._

"Aku bahagia, Tetsuya mau menerima diriku _." – Kau memanjakanku. Aku ingin terus seperti sekarang. Apapun diriku ini, aku tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Meskipun aku memang hantu menakutkan._

Mau bagaimanapun, Kuroko lah orang pertama yang bisa melihatnya, orang pertama yang berbicara dengannya, orang pertama yang menyentuhnya, orang pertama yang tidak takut dengannya, dan orang pertama yang melihat dirinya sama seperti ia yang melihat dirinya dicermin—walaupun perspektif itu mungkin sudah berubah.

Gawat, Seijuuro harus pergi, sebelum—

 _Tes.. Tes.._

Bukan cairan hitam pekat yang menetes kali ini. Bukan juga cairan berbau busuk. Cairan sebening kristal—murni air mata yang keluar dari sepasang manik krimsonnya.

Kuroko terpaku. Ia dapat melihat cairan bening itu semakin banyak menetes dilantai.

 _'Apa yang sudah kulakukan?'_

 _'Aku membuat Seijuuro-kun menangis?'_

 ** _'Beraninya kau membuatnya sedih.'_**

Bibir digigit keras. Kuroko dapat mengecap sesuatu seperti tembaga yang bercampur dengan saliva dimulutnya. Bila ini bisa membuatnya tenang, Kuroko tidak peduli, bahkan bila bibirnya robek sekalipun.

 _Tenangkan, pikiranmu, Kuroko Tetsuya._

Seijuuro masih berdiri dihadapannya. Bibirnya lurus, kemudian sedikit melengkung, menggumam sesuatu, _"Pasti sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa melihatku lagi, ya?"_ suara itu terdengar mengambang di telinga Kuroko. Tidak mendapat respon, Seijuuro berbalik, _"Kalau begitu, Sayonara, Tetsuya."_

Ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya. Seakan bila Kuroko membiarkan ini begitu saja, ia akan menyesal selamanya.

"Tunggu Seijuuro-kun!" sebelum tubuh orang dihadapannya sempat beranjak, Kuroko mencengkram pergelangan tangan Seijuuro, tidak terlalu kencang tapi cukup untuk menahannya agar tidak pergi, " _Memang_ , memang aku takut pada Seijuuro-kun, aku takut menerima kenyataan. Aku berpura-pura tidak melihat dan berusaha meyakinkan diriku agar tidak takut. _Aku pengecut_."

Kuroko masih menunduk, "Seijuuro yang aku lihat itu—" kepala itu mendongak perlahan, "Seijuuro yang aku lihat itu memiliki mata merah yang tajam, rambut merah menyala yang panjang, dan kulit putih yang bersinar seperti salju." _–Seijuuro yang cantik._ Sepasang manik aquamarine terbuka, "Itulah, Seijuuro yang aku lihat."

Gambaran seperti yang ia sebutkan tadi mulai tercipta didepannya. Sepasang manik krimson membulat menatapnya. Seijuuro yang biasa dilihatnya, tanpa sehelai benang ditubuhnya.

"Maafkan kebodohanku, Seijuuro-kun. Aku bahkan sempat membuat Seijuuro-kun menangis. _Maafkan aku_." Tangan itu mengusap jejak air mata dipipi Seijuuro.

Ditariknya tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya ini agar mendekat. Kuroko tidak peduli walaupun dirinya lebih pendek. Yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah merengkuh tubuh Seijuuro.

Dingin seperti es.

Tubuh Seijuuro benar-benar dingin. Sampai membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tapi wajar, kan? Seijuuro sudah mati. Yang dipeluknya saat ini mungkin hanya fantasi pikirannya—seperti yang pernah Seijuuro bilang—Kuroko juga tidak mengerti.

Persetan, mungkin lewat pelukannya ia dapat menyalurkan rasa hangatnya ketubuh lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Terimakasih, Tetsuya." seakan baru kembali kealam sadarnya, Seijuuro membalas pelukan dari pemuda mungil ini erat, _"Jangan tinggalkan aku, lagi."_ Bukan permohonan, tapi sebuah perintah.

"Karena itu aku akan memeriksa mayat Seijuuro-kun." Pelan, Kuroko berbisik tepat di telinganya, membuat si pemuda merah reflek melepas pelukannya.

"T-tunggu!" Ia berlari ke pintu, merentangkan tangannya, memblokade jalan agar tidak ada yang bisa memasukinya, "A-Aku harus mempersiapkan diriku dulu!"

"Aku ingin melihatnya sekarang. Aku ingin melihat semua tentang Seijuuro-kun." _—Tentang semua yang tidak kuketahui._

Ia menunduk, Kuroko dapat melihat rona kemerahan dipipi Seijuuro, "J-jadi Tetsuya benar-benar ingin pergi _melihatnya?_ " tubuhnya perlahan merosot, satu tangan menutupi dadanya sementara tangan yang lain menutupi bagian kemaluannya, "Baiklah, kalau Tetsuya memang ingin.."

 _'Aku hanya ingin melihat tengkorak Seijuuro-kun. Tidak usah malu. Seharusnya Seijuuro-kun malu karena sedang telanjang sekarang.'_

Ia mengangguk, "Ya, aku harus memastikan sesuatu. Ditambah melihat Midorima-kun. Seijuuro-kun tunggu sini saja." Diusapnya surai merah itu sebentar.

Matanya terpejam, menikmati tangan kecil yang sedang mengelusnya, kemudian ketika kedua matanya terbuka kembali Seijuuro mengangguk ragu dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Ia menyalakan senter ditangannya. Mengarahkan ke dalam ruangan disana, "Kalau begitu, permisi."

Menunggu diluar, Seijuuro duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

.

.

.

Cahaya dari lampu senter menyinari beberapa tempat disana. Kuroko mengarahkan senter tersebut kesekitarnya. Kemudian ia menemukan sesuatu berwarna hijau. Kuroko mendekat, dan benar saja dugannya, itu adalah Midorima, duduk memeluk kedua lututnya dengan wajah tertunduk.

Mungkin karena merasakan sesuatu menyilaukan, Midorima menengadahkan wajahnya. Mendapati Kuroko yang sedang berjongkok dihadapannya.

"K-kuroko!? kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu, aku hanya.."

"Tidak apa-apa. itu reaksi yang wajar." Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

Me- _notice_ sesuatu yang aneh pada bibir Kuroko, Midorima mendekat. Sementara jari berbalut perbannya meraba bibir si mungil yang tampak terkoyak. Kuroko melenguh.

"Bibirmu kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Midorima-kun." Ia mengarahkan lampu senternya kedepannya. Terlihat kerangka seseorang yang sedang menyender di tembok. Itu adalah mayat Seijuuro yang sudah menjadi tengkorak.

Kuroko mendekat, mengusap tulang itu perlahan, wajah-leher-tubuh-kaki, tunggu—ada yang aneh dengan kakinya.

"Kakinya patah." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Midorima mendekat ikut memerhatikan, "Kau benar.."

"Mungkin Seijuuro-kun terperangkap disini, tidak bisa keluar karena kakinya patah dan mati kelaparan."

Kembali, Kuroko mengedarkan senter yang ia pegang kesekitarnya.

Matanya membulat, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, terdapat kuil kecil yang dikelilingi lilin. Ada juga kertas jimat yang ditempel disekitar tempat ini, Kuroko baru menyadarinya, "Apa ini.."

Ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar, tentang masalalu Seijuuro dan sekolah ini.

"Cerita hantu disebarkan dari orang ke orang dan entah sejak kapan mulai berubah, atau memang ada yang mengubahnya. Aku penasaran, sebelumnya tempat apa ini.." Sambil berjalan keluar, Midorima menaikkan bingkai kacamatanya, "Apapun itu, ternyata kecurigaanku salah."

"Tetap, kau harus waspada, Kuroko. Kita belum tau dia arwah jahat atau bukan."

"Tetapi kalau memang itu kenyataannya. Itu memperkuat alasanku untuk tetap menghadapi Seijuuro-kun."

"Baiklah, Jika ada masalah, beritahu aku. Aku akan meno— Eh?!"

Kata-katanya terhenti. Di depan sana, Midorima dapat melihat sosok Seijuuro yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik sofa sambil menatapnya, seperti anak kucing yang enggan disentuh manusia.

"Kalau ada apa-apa beritahu aku, aku pergi dulu!" Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Kuroko dengan wajah bingungnya.

Seijuuro mendekat, masih menunduk, "Kau melihatnya..?"

"A-ah.. ya."

"Semuanya?"

Anggukan pelan.

"Ah, tubuhku dilihat Tetsuya seperti itu, rasanya aku ingin mati saja!" Seijuuro menutupi wajahnya sambil berjongkok.

"Eh? tapi kan Seijuuro-kun memang sudah mati."

.

.

.

Setelah cukup jauh dari ruangan itu, Midorima memperlambat langkahnya. Sekarang dia berjalan seperti biasa.

"Kalau Seijuuro yang itu bukan arwah jahat. Lalu bayangan hitam yang biasa aku lihat itu _apa_?"

Tanpa disadari, ada _sesuatu_ yang memperhatikannya. Berdiri dibalik bayangan. Kedua manik gold itu menatap tajam si surai hijau.

 _"Hidup itu memang sulit, tapi hidup itu harus terus dijalani karena paksaan waktu yang terus mendorong maju._

 _Aku_ _ **sudah**_ _mati, dia juga. Jadi seharusnya kami tidak merasakan sulitnya hidup lagi. Salah, biar kuralat perkataanku. Karena dia sedang bersenang-senang sekarang, maka_ _ **hanya**_ _aku yang merasa sulit disini._

 _Dan ini semua terjadi, hanya karena dia menolak keberadaanku. Merepotkan."_

.

.

.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **-Back to present-**

 _Ruang Klub Investigasi Supranatural._

"Salah, Tetsuya, sudah kubilang caranya bukan seperti ini."

Seijuuro merebut bulpoin dari tangan si pemuda —karena ukuran meja yang rendah, Ia menuliskan jawaban yang benar disamping jawaban Kuroko. tangan itu lihai menuliskan angka demi angka yang entah mengapa terlihat gamang di manik _aquamarine_ nya.

 _'Hhh..'_

Peluh berjatuhan dari dahinya, turun hingga menetes dari ujung dagunya.

Ada yang menganggu konsentrasinya.

"Nah, seperti ini." Seijuuro kembali tegak. Pergerakan dari Seijuuro membuat perubahan ekspresi juga di wajah Kuroko. Makin gelisah, entah karena apa.

 _'Ah..'_

"Sudah mengerti?"

Dibalas anggukan cepat. Kuroko menunduk memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Ada kerutan samar di dahi Seijuuro, ia menggeser posisinya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko, mencoba melihat dari bawah tapi Kuroko buru-buru buang muka ke samping.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? apa kau tidak enak badan?"

Gelengan cepat sebagai responnya.

Seijuuro menghela nafas, kembali ke posisi semula, duduk tegak diatas pangkuan Kuroko, "Kalau begitu, coba lanjutkan kerjakan soal nomor empat seperti yang aku ajarkan tadi."

 _'Uhh..'_

 _'Jangan gesek 'anu'ku terus, Seijuuro-kun. Rasanya sedikit aneh dan tidak nyaman.'_

Tulisannya berantakan akibat tangan Kuroko yang memegang bulpoin gemetar tak karuan. Kuroko tidak bisa menahannya lagi, tidak kuat.

Bahkan penjelasan Seijuuro barusan sudah menguap dari otaknya.

Ini yang membuat belajar bersamanya tidak berjalan lancar. Posisi belajar mereka yang aneh. Seijuuro duduk diatas pangkuan Kuroko, tidak mau diam. Geser kanan-kiri depan-belakang, tanpa sadar menganggu ketenangan adik kecil Kuroko yang sedang tertidur damai.

Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat, tiba-tiba kedua bahunya dicengkram dan dibanting ke lantai—oleh Seijuuro.

"Katakan apa masalahmu, Tetsuya? Seriuslah sedikit, kalau nilaimu jelek dan kau ikut remedial lagi, jelas waktumu denganku akan terpotong. Kau tau kan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan sekolah ini." Mungkin maksudnya, _'Waktuku berdua denganmu hanya disekolah ini.'_

"M-maafkan aku, Seijuuro-kun. Hanya saja.. hanya saja.." kedua kakinya merapat, saling menghimpit satu sama lain. Seijuuro yang merasakan perubahan itu mulai tersenyum misterius.

" _Ara ara_ ~ apakah Tetsuya mulai merasa 'terangsang' bila bersentuhan denganku sekarang?" tangan Seijuuro mengusap, menggerayangi paha Kuroko, tangan itu naik, menyelip diantara paha Kuroko yang saling mengapit rapat—

 _"AH!"_

Senyumnya makin lebar kala menyentuh _jackpot_ -nya.

"Tetsuya memang _Ecchi_ ~"

 _Sial._ Kuroko mengutuk dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya bibirnya mengeluarkan desahan seperti itu.

Tidak boleh. Kuroko tidak boleh membiarkan harga dirinya jatuh lebih dari ini.

Dengan sekali putar, Ia berhasil membalik posisi mereka. Kini Seijuuro berada dibawah dengan kedua tangan Kuroko yang memenjarakan dirinya.

"B-Berhenti mempermainkanku, Seijuuro-kun.."

Nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Jujur mengubah posisi mereka tadi butuh tenaga cukup besar bagi tubuh kecilnya.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu, Tetsuya, bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?"

"B-bukan begitu! Hanya saja.. a-aku—"

"Hm? Tetsuya masih polos, aku tahu. Aku akan mengajarimu perlahan dari sekarang. Eh.. tapi Tetsuya masih kecil.. Tidak boleh, aku akan menunggu Tetsuya sampai tumbuh besar dan siap untuk mengerti hal-hal itu."

 _" Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun."  
_

"Tidak, tidak. Walaupun begitu, dewasa itu adalah mereka yang sudah menginjak usia delapan belas tahun lebih. Dan aku sudah menginjak usia itu, jadi aku sudah dewasa dan mengerti hal-hal itu."

"Aku juga sudah dewasa, Seijuuro-kun."

"Coba tunjukan, sudah se-dewasa apa kau ini, Tetsuya."

"Aku bisa—" berpikir sebentar, tiba-tiba gambaran orang yang sedang berciuman muncul dibenaknya, "Aku bisa seperti ini."

Memiringkan kepalanya, Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya.

Bibir mungilnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Seijuuro. kedua manik krimson itu membola, merasakan bibirnya disentuh dengan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah.

 _'Err.. setelah ini apa yang harus dilakukan? Ah, mungkin begini.'_

Pernah sekali, Kuroko tidak sengaja memutar cd yang menurutnya aneh di ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia tidak tahu. Mungkin, cd itu milik kakak laki-lakinya dan dia lupa mengeluarkan cd setelah menontonnya.

Di cd itu yang terlihat hanyalah adegan pria dan wanita yang sedang bercumbu. Mencium, bersetubuh, saling menggerayangi tubuh, dan suara desahan keras terdengar sepanjang film itu terputar. Kuroko diam menonton, masih dengan wajah datarnya karena tidak mengerti.

Tepat setelah cd tersebut selesai, kakak laki-lakinya muncul—pulang dari kerjanya—dan melihat adiknya yang sedang menonton film _blue_ miliknya. _"TET-CHAAAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"_

Itu dulu, saat dirinya masih kelas dua sekolah menengah pertama.

Kembali kecerita—

Jujur dia tidak punya pengalaman apapun, pacaran-pun Kuroko tidak pernah merasakannya. Dengan berbekal mengingat film yang pernah-tak-sengaja ditontonnya dulu, Kuroko mulai mengikuti apa yang diingatnya.

Kebetulan, mulut Seijuuro terbuka sedikit kala itu, maka Kuroko langsung melesatkan lidahnya masuk, mencari-cari keberadaan lidah Seijuuro. ketika lidahnya merasakan sesuatu yang lunak, lidahnya mengajak lidah Seijuuro untuk menari—saling melilit satu sama lain. Seijuuro juga menanggapinya, Kuroko bisa melihat wajah memerah Seijuuro dengan mata terpejam. Betapa cantiknya..

 _Mungkin_ , Kuroko telah jatuh cinta dengan Seijuuro, si hantu gedung tua.

Setelah tiga menit, mereka melepas pagutannya. Keduanya sama-sama mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalau Tetsuya mengerti hal seperti itu juga, walaupun masih amatir. Wajah itu bisa menipu juga, ya?" Ia tertawa kecil, " _Ne_ , ingin kuberitahu sesuatu?"

"Apa—

Seijuuro menarik tubuh Kuroko agar lebih dekat, berbisik lembut ditelinganya,

 _"Aku menyukai Tetsuya."_

* * *

 **Chapter 03 END**

* * *

 **.**

 **AN:** APA INIII? Ah, sebelumnya maafkan kalau updetnya lama *bow Baru masuk tugas udah bejibun, banyak presentasi lagi. Maklum, udah kelas tiga, plus UN rencananya Desember/Februari lagi T_T *kelarhidupkuu~

Ini.. sebenernya mood nulis lagi nguap. Pengen nyelesain CH kemarin yang kepotong plus ada bonus yang asdfghjk diakhir, abaikan bila absurd :'v

DAN untuk kedepannya ga janji updet cepet :'v

Ada beberapa maksud yang tersirat disini, Authornya juga ga pinter nyempilin sesuatu, _sumimasen._

Terimakasih buat para readers, bagi yang udah fav/follow apalagi review. Disaat mood nulis ilang, liat review bisa ningkatin mood nulis walaupun ga seberapa ^^

 ** _no name:_** Itu- tergantung. Midorima bukan hantu/setan/sejenisnya. dia siswa biasa sama seperti Kuroko (cuma disini dia jadi senpainya, sama seperti Ogiwara) Iya ini udah dilanjut~ selamat membaca~ _**raralulu**_ : anda penasaran? Sama saya juga~ chap ini.. lebih pendek dari yang kemarin. _Gomenne_ ~ ini ga terlalu lama kan? **_fifurere_** : Ini sudah dilanjut dan maaf kalau lama~

 _._

 _._


	4. 03: Seijuurou dan Perasaan Disekitarnya

Suram.

Mau diberi lampu seterang apapun, entah kenapa suasana ruangan ini tetap berkesan kelam.

Perabotan macam sofa, meja dan lemari penyimpanan barang-barang yang warnanya sudah berubah menjadi coklat tak karuan, gelap hampir menyamai hitam kusam. Ada karat pada sekitar jendela besar yang terpasang disana, jendela itu juga sepertinya sudah tak bisa dibuka. Kau dapat mendengar suara berisik ketika melangkah di dalam akibat gesekan lantai kayu yang sudah usang termakan zaman.

Kiranya, sudah lima puluh lima tahun sejak gedung sekolah lama Teiko dialihkan fungsinya ke gedung megah yang baru dibangun didepannya kemudian ditinggalkan. Ditelantarkan, tanpa ada yang sekedar mengecek atau memeriksa keadaan di dalam. Tidak ada yang berani atau pun bersedia—semuanya takut. Itu karena gedung ini menyimpan banyak rumor gelap yang bermacam-macam. Salah satu yang terkenal adalah arwah dari siswa SMA Teiko yang mati pada tahun 1820, enam puluh tahun silam.

Tidak diketahui apa penyebab kematian dari anak laki-laki ini. Jasadnya juga masih belum diketemukan. Orang-orang percaya kalau ia mati dan arwahnya bergentayangan karena tak tenang. Ia akan balas dendam, mencari pembunuh yang sebenarnya yang pelakunya katanya adalah salah satu siswa disana. Kalau tidak menemukannya, ia akan membunuh **seluruh** penghuni SMA Teiko karena ia yakin, orang itu—pembunuhnya—bersembunyi disana. Kalau tidak bisa menemukannya, tinggal habisi semua, beres 'kan?

Dikenal mempunyai rupa yang menyeramkan. Wajah bengis, kulit hitam dan aroma busuk yang membuat hidungmu sakit adalah Akashi Seijuurou—anak laki-laki yang digembor-gemborkan oleh anak-anak Teiko—hantu penunggu gedung lama SMA Teiko.

Dengan adanya gosip ini, seluruh penghuni SMA Teiko atau warga sekitar tidak ada yang berani mendekat ke bangunan tua yang jaraknya sekitar lima puluh meter dengan gedung Teiko yang baru. Hanya orang-orang kurang waras dan berani mati saja yang berani berkunjung apalagi bermain-main disana.

Lalu—Kuroko Tetsuya, Ogiwara Shigehiro, dan Midorima Shintarou ini disebut apa?

Anggota Klub Investigasi Supranatural—yang markasnya terletak di pojok lantai dua bangunan lama SMA Teiko. Klub yang belum diakui lantaran kekurangan orang, dengan pendiri yang masih dipertanyakan bagi anggotanya kecuali Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dua anggota lain tak pernah bertemu dengan founder klub ini. Yang Ogiwara Shigehiro dan Midorima Shintarou tau, Kuroko Tetsuya sering berhubungan dengan sang ketua lewat telepon. Kuroko bilang, ketua mereka sangat sibuk, akan hal ini pernyataannya langsung mendapat anggukan mengerti oleh Ogiwara dan tatapan ragu oleh Midorima, tapi setelahnya ia mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang yang dimaksud itu.

Dan siapa sangka kalau ide pembuatan klub ini berasal dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Iya, Akashi Seijuurou yang itu. Hantu penunggu gedung tua yang namanya sudah terkenal oleh warga SMA Teiko.

Tujuan sebenarnya mengapa Seijuurou memutuskan untuk membentuk klub ini adalah: pertama, hanya iseng. Ia penasaran dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, manusia pertama yang bisa melihat wujud asli dirinya. Tapi Seijuurou mengatakan pada Kuroko kalau ia ingin menyelediki masa lalunya sendiri.

Serius, Seijuurou tidak peduli dengan masa lalunya itu. Biarlah orang berkata apa, yang penting ia bahagia saat ini— bersama seorang entitas manusia bernama Kuroko Tetsuya yang rela dan sudi untuk menemani hari-hari tak berwarnanya.

Ia juga punya perasaan kalau ia mengetahui asal-usulnya, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Kemudian dua orang penganggu mulai datang. Ogiwara Shigehiro, laki-laki berisik yang awalnya datang meminta bantuan karena diganggu dan ujung-ujungnya malah bergabung. Er, ini juga salahnya yang kelewat iseng, sih. Lalu, Midorima Shintarou yang kedatangannya membuat Seijuurou hampir frustasi lantaran memprovokasi Kuroko untuk menjauhi dirinya. Seijuurou tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau sampai Tetsuya-nya benar-benar meninggalkannya saat itu.

Dan begitulah, kisah mereka sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ANOTHER**

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei, desu.

Terinpirasi oleh anime berjudul Tasogare Otome X Amnesia. Dengan alur sama-sama- **beda.**

Cerita ini dibuat semata-mata untuk menghibur diri sendiri, penyalur stress dan hasrat. Syukur-syukur bisa menghibur _reader-tachi_ :')

...

* * *

 ** _Dua orang terjalin, keduanya jatuh dalam kematian._**

 ** _Hancur._**

 ** _Ia gemetar._** ** _Tak sanggup mengotorinya._**

 ** _Sebelum masa depan mereka semakin menjauh, ia hanya ingin diingat,_**

 ** _Sebagai bagian dari dirinya yang_** ** _juga_** ** _hidup._**

 ** _Dan menanggung segala beban 'miliknya'._**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou tidak tahu, perasaan apa yang tengah mengganggunya belakangan ini.

Ingin selalu bersama, ingin dekat, bahkan ingin di sentuh— oleh seorang entitas manusia bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Seijuurou baru merasakannya. Ia tidak berpengalaman tentang emosi-emosi manusia.

Di sebut tidak berpengalaman— juga bukan. Mungkin lebih seperti.. lupa? Ah ya, seperti itu. Mau bagaimanapun, dulu Seijuurou juga pernah menjadi seorang manusia.

Selama ini ia hanya mengamati ekspresi dari emosi manusia di sekitarnya. Manusia akan tertawa ketika mendengar atau melihat sesuatu yang lucu, mereka akan menangis ketika ada orang-orang yang menyakitinya, akan marah ketika seseorang melakukan hal yang tak diinginkannya.

Tapi Kuroko Tetsuya beda.

Sejak mengenalnya, Seijuurou jadi sering mengamatinya diam-diam, dari jauh maupun dekat, anak ini jarang sekali menunjukan emosi-emosi seperti yang manusia biasa tunjukan.

Seijuurou tidak pernah melihat Tetsuya tertawa, menangis, atau marah sekalipun.

Maka itu, ia sering menggoda anak itu, setidaknya ketika Seijuuro melakukannya, anak itu akan menunjukan ekspresi seperti malu-malu, atau gugup dengan wajah memerah. Ah.. Seijuurou sangat senang melihat ekspresi itu.

Memandang wajah lugunya, bersentuhan dengannya, dan menggodanya—seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Duduk bersandar pada pemuda bersurai biru muda, memeluk lengannya sambil sesekali menggesek pipinya pada tangan kurus itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Tak terpengaruh oleh godaan laki-laki nakal yang sedang bermanja-manja seperti anak kucing minta dibelai disebelahnya, Kuroko Tetsuya masih tetap fokus dengan light novel ditangannya. Ini sedang dipuncak, jangan ada yang mengganggunya, tolong.

Pengecualian untuk laki-laki disebelahnya, ia yakin mau ia memberitahunya untuk jangan menempel seperti sekarang, pemuda itu tidak akan mendengarkan.

 _..Karena dia adalah Seijuurou-kun._

Si hantu bengal dan kurang ajar.

Diseberang Kuroko Tetsuya, adalah Midorima Shintarou yang sedang duduk diam—fokus dengan buku pelajarannya. Tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik, kau akan menyadari kalau sepasang emerald sesekali melirik pada dua insan yang sudah seperti sepasang kekasih. Ada kesal yang tersirat pada wajah tampannya, yang lama-kelamaan terlihat jelas. Dan pemuda berkacamata ini mulai kehilangan fokus pada apa yang dipegangnya.

Tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Tidak Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang asik dengan bacaannya. Tidak Ogiwara Shigehiro yang sedang duduk disebelahnya—hanyut memainkan game seru dari pspnya, dengan suara yang kelihatannya sangat keras keluar dari earphone yang ia pasang di telinganya.

Hanya Akashi Seijuurou.

Sepasang rubi yang memerhatikan gerak-gerik si hijau. Tampak antusias. Ia tahu, kok. Kalau Midorima Shintarou di hadapannya ini sedang cemburu. Dengan siapa? Oh tentu, dengan dirinya yang sedang menempel pada sang biru muda, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kok bisa? Ah, sepertinya seusai insiden 'itu', diam-diam Midorima Shintarou memendam suatu perasaan pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Tentu saja Seijuurou menyadarinya. Ia punya radar yang akan memberitahunya jika ada entitas lain yang memiliki ketertarikan pada Tetsuya-nya.

Sepertinya saingannya bertambah. Ogiwara Shigehiro dan Midorima Shintarou yang sekarang berada di klub yang sama dengannya—Klub Investigasi Supranatural yang ia buat. Ia harus mengeratkan pegangannya pada Tetsuya miliknya. Tidak boleh ada yang tertarik padanya lagi. Akan susah 'kan kalau ada saingan baru lagi?

Ia melirik pada Midorima Shintarou yang terlihat risau diseberang sana. Sepertinya akan menarik, jika Seijuurou menggoda pemuda itu juga. Dengan ini ia menggeser tubuhnya agar makin mendekat. Kepalanya disandarkan pada pundak Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Seijuurou-kun, jangan menganggu. Ceritanya lagi seru."

Kuroko Tetsuya bersua, mulai merasakan risih.

"Ah, ayolah Tetsuya~ Kau mengabaikanku, tidak asik sekali! yang lain asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Tetsuya harus temani aku~"

Ada helaan nafas yang lolos dari bibir si surai aquamarine. "Baiklah."—light novel ditutup tiba-tiba, padahal cerita yang ia baca belum tuntas. Ah, tapi sudahlah. Yang terpenting bagian klimaksnya sudah terlewat, Ia tak akan penasaran, dan sisanya bisa dilanjutkan nanti. Sekarang tugasnya meladeni pemuda merah disampingnya. "Jadi apa yang ingin Seijuurou-kun lakukan?"

"Diluar sedang ada festival, kan? Ayo kita jalan-jalan! Banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan. Ada banyak makanan yang ingin kubeli seperti okonomiyaki, takoyaki, dango, kembang gula. Aku ingin main tangkap ikan. Dan, Aku juga ingin masuk ke rumah hantu, aku ingin melihat ekspresi ketakutan Tetsuya. Tetsuya yang memeluk lenganku erat sambil berteriak seperti anak perempuan, bukankah itu lucu~ Atau, kita bisa melakukan hal 'itu' disana."

"H-hal seperti apa yang kau maksud, Seijuurou-kun!?"

Seijuurou tersenyum misterius. "Hal seperti ini," telunjuk menunjuk bibir semerah apel—"lalu ini," jari itu turun melewati leher, kemudian dada yang sedikit terekspos. Turun kembali melewati perut. Wajah Kuroko Tetsuya mulai memerah saat menyadari jari itu berhenti tepat di—"Kemudian, berakhir disini." Disana. Ya, kalian pasti tahu, sesuatu yang menonjol dibawah perut.

Kacamata Midorima Shintarou retak. Kuroko Tetsuya menutup hidungnya, mencegah mimisan yang memaksa keluar. Jujur memikirkan itu membuat tubuhnya jadi panas sendiri. Sementara Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum sekaligus menahan tawa.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi! Dasar Seijuurou-kun mesum! Lagipula aku tidak akan takut dengan apapun. Aku sudah bertemu dengan hantu setiap hari. Hantu nakal yang suka menggoda dan hentai."

"Haha..! Tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya, Tetsuya. Belum waktunya kau untuk mengetahuinya. Tetsuya masih kecil."

"Aku sudah besar, Akashi Seijuurou-kun. Kau saja yang sudah terlalu tua."

"Ah.. oke aku mengalah. Kemarin juga Tetsuya telah membuktikan kalau Tetsuya sudah besar." Krimson melirik pada pemuda berkacamata yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka, sekilas. Kemudian kembali menatap Kuroko Tetsuya disebelahnya. "Yah, walaupun ciuman itu masih terasa amatir, tapi aku sangat menikmatinya. Dan bila Tetsuya benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk melakukannya, aku dengan senang hati akan mengajarimu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan Seijuurou-kun. Aku bisa mencari tahu sendiri. Aku tidak lemah. Lihat saja nanti, akan kubuat Seijuurou-kun memohon dibawah kuasaku."

Sekarang, kacamata Midorima benar-benar hampir pecah.

Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Ciuman? Mereka berdua berciuman? Akashi Seijuurou sudah mengambil start duluan?

Dan, kalimat pembelaan yang diucapkan dengan penuh ambisi oleh Kuroko Tetsuya tadi.. maksudnya apa?

Oke, Midorima kecolongan kali ini.

"Are-are~ kutunggu pembuktianmu, Tetsuya sayang."

Seijuurou tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Pertama, karena berhasil memancing Tetsuya. Kedua, membuat Midorima Shintarou jadi tak tenang begitu. Ah.. senangnya menggoda manusia.

Dasar licik kau, Akashi Seijuurou..

"Terus saja begitu, sampai Kuroko tumbuh tinggi menandingiku. Anggap saja aku tak ada. Hmp."

Muak, akhirnya Midorima buka suara.

"Ah, aku lupa ada Shintarou juga. Maafkan aku. Tapi apa pedulimu." Dari seberang, Seijuurou meladeni.

"Bahkan bila aku memeluknya seperti ini. Atau melakukan hal ini," Seijuurou makin mendekat, mengendus pipi Kuroko. Hidung mancungnya bersentuhan dengan pipi chubby Kuroko, membuat si empu nya pipi kegelian, kedua matanya ditutup rapat-rapat.

Krimson dan jade bertatap sengit, cukup lama. Sampai pada akhirnya si jade menyerah.

Menghela nafas berat, Midorima memalingkan wajah, menarik lengan Ogiwara Shigehiro agar cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan yang mulai terasa pengap, "Kita pergi Ogiwara."

"E-eh? kemana!? Pelan-pelan, dong, Midorima!"

Lengannya ditarik tiba-tiba. PSP ditangannya hampir jatuh kalau ia tak sigap langsung meraihnya. Earphonenya juga lepas dari telinganya, ia tak tahu apa-apa. Earphone itu menghalanginya untuk mendengar dan menyadari kalau barusaja terjadi perang dingin di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Pintu ditutup kasar. Kuroko Tetsuya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"E-eh..? Midorima-kun marah? Kenapa?"

Ia bingung. Baru saja ia melihat ekspresi kesal Midorima Shintarou—setelah sekian lama tak ditunjukan. Dan, tiba-tiba saja, setelah ia mengobrol sesuatu yang tabu dengan Seijuurou, Midorima dan Seijuurou saling bertatapan, kemudian Seijuurou mengendus pipinya, dan ketika ia membuka mata, ia disuguhi ekspresi menyebalkan Midorima yang pada detik itu langsung menutup ruangan Klub dengan kasar.

Apa-apaan.. memang apa salahnya?

Eh atau Midorima bertengkar dengan Seijuurou?

"Kau apakan Midorima-kun sampai ngambek begitu, Seijuurou-kun?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin dia sedang pms jadinya sensi begitu."

"Midorima-kun itu laki-laki, Seijuurou-kun. laki-laki tidak bisa menstruasi."

"Ah, ya aku lupa. Habisnya, laki-laki kok malah cemburu pada laki-laki lain, bukannya itu kebiasaan perempuan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Seijuurou-kun?"

 _Ups, keceplosan_.

Seijuurou berusaha mencari alasan yang masuk akal. "Bu-bukan apa-apa, lupakan semua yang kuucapkan tadi, Tetsuya. Daripada itu, lebih baik kita melihat-lihat festival? Shintarou dan Shigehiro juga mungkin hanya tak sabar ingin cepat jalan-jalan disana, makanya ia buru-buru kabur tadi."

Wajah datar terdiam, nampak berpikir untuk beberapa saat.

Wajah dimiringkan—"Begitu, ya, Seijuurou-kun?" katanya dengan polos.

Akashi Seijuurou menelan ludah, bisa-bisanya bocah ini langsung menerima alasan asalnya itu.

Ia mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja!"

UTS telah usai, dan Kuroko mendapat nilai yang cukup memuaskan berkat pengajaran khusus yang di berikan Seijuurou padanya. Walaupun les privatnya tidak berjalan mulus seperti yang diharapkan.

Seijuurou itu.. sangat pintar, menurut Kuroko. Dia menguasai semua mata pelajaran, bahkan hapal dan mengajari Kuroko tanpa melihat buku. Cara mengajarnya juga cukup dimengerti, membuat otak standar Kuroko bisa bekerja semaksimal mungkin dan akhirnya mendapat hasil yang memuaskan.

Ketika Kuroko bertanya, kenapa bisa, padahal Seijuurou itu hantu yang lupa ingatan dan walaupun secara ilmiah dia ini senpai-nya, ingatannya seharusnya sudah lapuk termakan zaman karena sudah enam puluh tahun terakhir kali dia mempelajarinya. Seijuurou dengan entengnya menjawab: selama ini bila sedang iseng yang di lakukannya mendengarkan guru mengajar di kelas dan memang karna otaknya yang sudah jenius sejak awal, penjelasan guru-guru itu dengan sangat gampangnya masuk ke otaknya.

Bila Seijuuro masih hidup, seharusnya dia bisa menjadi dosen atau guru privat yang hebat.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita menyusul mereka, Seijuurou-kun."

"Tunggu sebentar, Tetsuya. Aku ingin ganti baju lebih dulu, bisa-bisa aku tersandung kalau terus memakai ini sepanjang festival."

Ah, benar. Kimono merah marun panjang yang biasa digunakan Seijuurou memang tidak tepat dipakai saat ini—walaupun itu sangat cocok dengannya.

"Memangnya Seijuurou-kun ingin pakai baju seperti apa?"

Tali pada pinggangnya ditarik. Sekarang, kimono berwarna merah darah yang dikenakannya tersingkap. Seijuurou melepasnya, membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

Tubuh Kuroko memanas otomatis. Melihat tubuh polos Seijuuro memang selalu membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Kuroko memberontak, padahal ia sudah beberapa kali melihatnya.

Perasaan ini.. namanya apa?

Buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya. Ingin lihat tapi malu.

Seijuurou menyeringai diam-diam.

 _Ya seperti itu._ _Aku suka melihatnya._

 _Tetsuya yang malu-malu ketika melihatku._

Seijuuro tidak peduli bagaimana orang-orang memandang dirinya. Dirinya yang dia tahu adalah laki-laki yang memiliki rambut merah menyala, tubuh ehm pendek ehm dan kurus, dan kulit yang terbilang putih. Sedangkan dirinya yang orang lain lihat berkebalikan dari dirinya ini. Menyeramkan.

Dan jika benar begitu.. asal Kuroko mau tetap menerimanya dan bersama dengannya saja. Ia tidak akan marah. Ah, marah saja Seijuurou tidak tahu caranya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya, kearah rak didekatnya. Mengambil sesuatu yang sudah terlipat rapih disana.

Seijuurou sudah menyiapkannya dari jauh hari, seragam lengkap SMA Teiko—sama dengan milik Kuroko—yang ia ambil dari koperasi. Memang ia belum mendapat izin dari sana.

Bagaimana caranya meminta izin? Jika Seijuurou meninggalkan memo kalau seragam mereka dipinjam olehnya, atas nama Akashi Seijuurou, bisa-bisa mereka mati berdiri mendapatkan pesan dari sosok legenda dari SMA Teiko.

Tapi ia tidak mencurinya kok. Seijuurou akan mengembalikannya nanti—tak tahu kapan itu. pokoknya sampai ia selesai menggunakannya karena rencananya untuk seterusnya ia ingin memakai seragam ini.

Agar sama dengan yang lain—walau tak terlihat, biarlah.

Yang penting, Kuroko bisa melihatnya.

Sejujurnya, Seijuuro tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Lucu bukan?

 _Aku ini apa? aku ini siapa?_ Ketika sedang sendirian di tengah malam, kerap kali dirinya merenungkan hal ini.

Dan berakhir dengan jawaban yang sama—

 _.._ _Siapapun aku ini, aku tidak peduli. Mau semenakutkan aku_ _,_ _asal ada Tetsuya.._

Selesai memakai seragamnya, ia berjalan kembali mendekati Kuroko Tersuya. Dipandangnya wajahnya yang masih menghadap kearah lain.

"Hei, Tetsuya bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yang dipanggil langsung melirik. Untuk beberapa saat Kuroko terdiam. Memerhatikannya dari kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Cocok sekali." Tangan kanan itu terulur padanya. Senyum hangat diwajah polosnya muncul. "Mari kita pergi, Seijuurou-senpai."

Di detik berikutnya, Seijuuro menarik tangan yang terulur itu kemudian memeluk lehernya kuat, membuat tubuh keduanya terjatuh dilantai.

"Seijuurou-kun!"

.

.

.

 _.._ _Tetsuy_ _a,_ _sepertinya aku memang jatuh cinta padamu._

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa?"

Satu pertanyaan yang sedari tadi Midorima gumamkan dalam hati.

Kenapa kenapa KENAPAAAA!?

Kenapa tiba-tiba dia berada disini, kenapa ada wig yang terpasang di kepalanya? Kenapa rasanya wajahnya tebal penuh dengan sesuatu yang anak perempuan biasa gunakan? Kenapa dia memakai baju maid dengan renda dan pita disana-sini? Kenapa ada stocking hitam panjang di kedua kakinya?

Dan kenapa pula dia langsung menyetujui permintaan teman-teman Ogiwara tadi yang dia sendiri belum tau apa itu?

Berkedip sekali, Midorima merasakan bulu matanya lebih berat dari biasanya. Berkedip lagi dia hanya bisa tercengang melihat cermin besar yang sedang berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

Siapa gerangan gadis cantik yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya ini? Hei, nona, bolehkah aku tahu namamu, atau meminta nomor telepon, barangkali?

 _Hell!_

Mencengkram kedua sisi cermin dengan tangan gemetar, Midorima ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada kaca itu kalau saja Ogiwara tidak buru-buru masuk—

"Hentikan, Midorimaaa!" tangan ditahan, Midorima memutar lehernya kaku, memandangnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ogiwara, kumohon bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini. Pukul, tampar, tendang, atau apa saja, aku ingin bangun."

 _-Baru saja aku jatuh cinta dengan diriku sendiri_ _!_

"Tahan tahan! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu dan kau sedang tidak berada di dalam mimpi, ini nyata—

 _.._ _Apa katanya?_

Saat seperti ini Midorima jadi amnesia, lupa kejadian beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Jadi, err.. biar dia ingat kronologisnya.

Ia dan Ogiwara sedang berjalan di tengah festival, melihat-lihat kondisi sekitar. Di jalan ia bertemu sekumpulan anak yang mengaku teman Ogiwara, anak-anak itu memerhatikan dirinya dari kepala sampai ujung kaki kemudian menarik Ogiwara untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang rahasia. Midorima hanya berdiri diam disana, sedikit penasaran juga. Setelah mereka selesai berdikusi mereka meminta bantuan kepadanya, baru ingin menolak, tiga anak itu langsung bersujud di hadapannya bersamaan—memohon dengan sangat agar Midorima mau melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu mereka. Dan itu membuatnya kikuk.

Jadi, Midorima langsung menerima permintaan mereka tanpa tau apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan mereka.

Sedetik setelah dia mengatakan 'ya' tangannya langsung ditarik entah kemana. Ia dimasukkan di suatu ruangan setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa.

Aa.. tapi dia ingat benar saat dua perempuan gila memakaikannya korslet, menariknya kencang, memaksa pinggang Midorima yang rata itu agar berbentuk, membuatnya hampir mati.

 _.._ _Jadi, semua itu bukan mimpi?_

Kalau Midorima tau mereka memintanya untuk crossdress menjadi maid, Ia akan langsung menolak dengan tegas.

Memang salahnya yang terlalu baik.. sih.

"Tapi tapi, Midorima kau cantik sekali sekarang—

 **B** **lush!**

"Aku jadi ingin memacarimu. Apalagi di tempat gelap seperti ini, aku jadi ingin menganu—

Pukulan instan tepat di perut.

"Ugh! Aku bercanda! Ta-tapi itu sungguh—

Tangan diangkat tinggi-tinggi, Midorima siap melayangkan pukulan keduanya

"AKU BENAR-BENAR BERCANDA!"

Tangan itu turun perlahan, Midorima mulai tenang. Ogiwara menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Yang tadi itu sakit tahu.." mengelus perutnya, Ogiwara pura-pura memasang wajah kesakitan. Membuat Midorima gelagapan, agaknya merasa bersalah.

"I-itu karena perkataanmu tidak sopan! Hmp."

Ini juga salahnya, siapa suruh mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas seperti itu, ditambah situasi saat ini..

"Eh? Tapi itu sungguhan! Kau cantik, cocok sekali jika menjadi maid. Aku akan menyewamu semalaman—

Melepas sepatu hak tingginya, Midorima bersiap menancapkan mata hak itu tepat dijidat Ogiwara agar laki-laki kurang ajar ini berhenti mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh—kalau saja tangan Ogiwara tak sigap menahannya, mungkin hak itu sudah tertanam di kepalanya, menembus otaknya.

"MAAFKAN AKU! AKU AKAN DIAM!"

Keduanya tak bergeming. Midorima menunduk, wajahnya tersembunyi oleh poni panjang yang menjuntai. Sedangkan Ogiwara masih menahan tangan Midorima yang masih memegang sepatu hak tingginya, takut temannya marah dan murka lalu tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Wajahnya diangkat sedikit, ada rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya, "Ma-makanya berhenti mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu.." nada suaranya semakin mengecil.

Tangan diturunkan, Ogiwara Shigehiro menghela nafas lega untuk yang kesekian kali. Jangan sampai mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh lagi, deh.

Midorima meletakan sepatu heelsnya dibawah, memakaikannya pada kakinya. Merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, menyisir rambut palsunya yang panjang dan terurai menggunakan jarinya.

Ada kaca disampingnya, sepasang emerald tak sengaja melirik dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik yang sedang memandangnya kembali disana—gadis itu memakai kostum maid berenda, stocking hitam dan—

Stop! Itu dirinya, dan lagi-lagi Midorima malah terpesona dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ogiwara bilang dirinya ini lumayan cantik, dan Midorima akui dia bahkan mengagumi dirinya saat ini.

 _Apa.._

Apa jika Kuroko Tetsuya melihatnya yang didandani seperti ini, dia akan memuji Midorima? Terpesona, kemudian jatuh cinta dan berpaling kepadanya—dari Akashi Seijuurou?

Mustahil.

Kuroko sudah terlanjur kepincut dengan Akashi Seijuuro.

Tau darimana? Gampang, biru muda yang selalu memandang sang krimson dengan tatapan berbeda dari yang lain, gelagatnya pun sama.

Karna Midorima selalu mengawasinya, jelas dia tau.

Dan Midorima cukup tau diri, jika disandingkan dengan Akashi Seijuuro, jelas ia kalah telak.

Cantik, ceklis. Putih, ceklis. Mungil, ceklis. Menggoda-errr..

Bukannya Midorima mengakuinya, tapi yang dikatakannya murni fakta yang ia lihat dari balik kacamata bingkai tebalnya.

Karena Akashi Seijuurou terlalu berani untuk mendekati mangsanya, dan Midorima terlalu gengsi, untuk sekedar mengambil langkah pendekatan.

Makanya, sekarang dia kecolongan.

Jari jemarinya saling bertautan, mencengkram lengannya satu sama lain.

Duh, memikirkan itu rasanya Midorima jadi kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

Suara pintu yang dibuka kasar mengagetkan kedua insan yang sedang asik dengan pikirannya masing-masing dalam ruangan itu.

"Dimana guest star kita—nah itu dia! Ayo cepat kita harus buru-buru!"

Tangan Midorima ditarik paksa. Ia terulur ke arah Ogiwara, meminta bantuan. Tapi yang ada si pemuda hanya nyengir tanpa dosa, menunjukan jempolnya sambil berkata- 'Good luck' tanpa suara.

Benar-benar minta dihajar anak itu, awas kau, Ogiwara Shigehiro!

Pundaknya didorong. Midorima berbalik—memasang wajah bingung—menatap segerombolan siswi perempuan yang ada diruangan itu.

Salah satunya mendekatinya, perempuan ini yang memasangkan korslet dengan sangat brutal pada tubuh sispack miliknya.

 _"_ _Kau adalah pelayan. Layani mereka dengan baik. Kau harus bisa menarik perhatian mereka. Kalau tidak—"_

Merinding. Ia merasakan aura berbahaya dari perempuan disampingnya ini. Gawat, ia tidak boleh gagal kali ini. Bukannya Midorima takut pada perempuan ya..! bukan! Bukan itu. hanya saja, ya ia hanya sudah lelah dengan semuanya.

Midorima Shintarou berbalik— kembali ia memandang lurus, dan mendapati banyak pasang mata laki-laki yang sedang memandanginya antusias.

Ia malu bukan kepayang. Diawasi dengan tatapan seperti itu, jujur membuatnya risih.

"Aa.. etto.. Selamat datang, gojuzin-sama!" jari-jemari dikedua tangannya ditautkan, ditaruh di depan. Ia sebisa mungkin menunjukan senyum tercantiknya—yang bahkan kedua orang tuanya tak pernah melihat senyum itu.

Diam. Midorima yang malu memilih menunduk, tidak mendapati reaksi yang wajar.

 _Krik krik._

Gagal.. ya?

Mau ditaruh mana mukanya setelah ini? Sudah gagal, tertimpa tangga—ups, salah. Mungkin frasa yang lebih tepat adalah sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga.

Pertama, hari ini ia terlambat datang ke sekolah. Kedua, ia salah membawa buku pelajaran—yang seharusnya ia membawa buku untuk pelajaran hari Rabu, yang dibawanya malah buku pelajaran untuk hari Jumat—efek ngebet ingin cepat-cepat libur begini, nih. Ketiga, kena tikung hantu genit dan kurang ajar. Keempat, diculik dan dijadikan banci macam sekarang. Terakhir, sudah dipermalukan di depan orang-orang, ia malah diabaikan.

 _Krik krik._

Mungkin ia memang sedang lelah.

..Tolong. Kokoro ini sudah tak kuat. Bang, bunuh saja dirinya ini di rawa=rawa. Ia rela.

Huh. dasar lemah, dasar payah kau, Midorima Shintarou.

"Mbak.." satu orang mengangkat tangan, Midorima mengangkat wajah— memperhatikan orang itu, laki-laki yang mempunyai wajah sangar, rambut biru gelap, kulit gosong, pokoknya tidak ada yang bagus darinya.

"Aku pesan pancake rasa apa saja, kalau ada rasa cinta, lima porsi. Sekarang ya, mbak, tak pakai lama."

"A-aku juga!"

"Aku pesan menu spesial yang ada! Lengkap dengan spesial service darimu!"

"Aku!"

Oke, Midorima mulai kewalahan, kenapa orang-orang ini malah gencar memesan makanan sekarang.

Midorima bingung, ingin mulai darimana!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Seijuurou menarik pergelangan tangan Tetsuya, melewati kerumunan siswa-siswi Teiko yang sedang menikmati Festival di lapangan. Tubuh kecil Kuroko sempat menabrak beberapa kakak kelas berbadan besar dengan wajah garang, tapi sebelum mereka menyadarinya, Seijuurou buru-buru menariknya menjauh, tidak sadar kalau orang yang ditariknya dalam bahaya.

Ini gara-gara Seijuurou yang kelewat antusias!

Kuroko bertanya-tanya, apa tahun-tahun sebelumnya, ketika Festival seperti ini berlangsung, Seijuurou sesemangat ini?

Kalau iya, dengan siapa? Sendirian, kah?

Kalau tidak, apa yang dilakukannya saat orang-orang sedang bersenang-senang? Merenung, atau, memandang dengan iri dari gedung lama..?

"Kesini, Tetsuya! Lihat ikannya! Aku mau, Tetsuya harus ambilkan sepasang untukku!"

"Hai-hai."

"Ne~ Tetsuya belikan aku takoyaki itu~ aku lapar.."

"Ne, Tetsuya itu apa?"

"Tetsuya! Aku mau itu!"

"Tetsuya~"

Telinganya hampir pecah, namanya disebut berulang kali dengan nada khas Seijuurou—yang nyaring. Tiap stand yang berada di kanan-kiri mereka pasti selalu disinggahi oleh mereka berdua.

Kuroko tau, Seijuurou hanya terlalu senang.

Karena pada akhirnya ia memiliki seseorang untuk diajak mengobrol, tempat mengadu, teman untuk diajak berjalan-jalan seperti sekarang.

Ia pasti selalu kesepian. Tetsuya tau perasaan itu, karena ia juga merasakannya.

Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya. Orang-orang men-cap jelek dirinya. Selalu sendirian.

 _..Seijuurou-kun yang malang._

Termasuk dirinya—juga bukan pengecualian.

.

.

.

"Okonomiyaki~ dango~ kembang gula~"

Seperti anak kecil—Seijuurou bersenandung kecil namun terdengar merdu sambil melahap satu-persatu makanan yang ia nyanyikan. Kedua tangannya penuh, disekitar bibirnya terdapat noda saus dan gula yang hampir mengering. Tapi wajah itu tetap terlihat senang.

Kuroko menahan lengannya agar berhenti sejenak. Mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya lalu mengusapkannya pada sekitaran wajah si lelaki merah.

"Nah, sekarang sudah beres."

Sapu tangan diletakkan kembali pada tempatnya, Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Puas karena sekarang wajah itu sudah tak ternoda lagi.

Ia suka mengamatinya, wajah polos Akashi Seijuurou. Apalagi Seijuurou yang sedang bahagia saat ini.

"Terimakasih, Tetsuya."

Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali, melewati kerumunan anak-anak yang tak menyadari keberadan keduanya.

Tak terasa langkah kaki keduanya membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan Seijuurou. Stand rumah hantu.

"Seijuurou-kun, kau yakin ingin masuk ke dalam sini?" ragu ia bertanya, ia melirik pada sisi kanannya. Seijuurou sedang memandang pintu masuk menuju rumah hantu dengan mata yang berbinar seolah baru menemukan harta karun.

"Akhirnyaaaa~ Kesempatan datang! Aku ingin melihat wajah ketakutan Tetsuya. aku ingin melihat Tetsuya yang menangis di pelukanku. Aku ingin melihat Tetsuya yang tak berdaya. Aku ingin melihat Tetsuya yang memelas padaku sambil mengatakan dengan mata berarir, 'Seijuurou-kun.. aku takut.. hiks..'. Aku ingin melihat itu semuaaaaa. Tetsuya, sekarang tunjukan itu padaku!"

Ketika ia menengok—

Yang didapatinya hanya udara kosong. Tetsuya-nya menghilang.

"Tetsuya!?"

.

* * *

.

Meninggalkan Seijuurou saat ia sedang berceloteh panjang lebar seperti tadi memang tidak sopan. Kuroko mengakui itu.

Tapi daripada mendengarkan keinginannya yang terdengar aneh terus mengalir tanpa henti dari bibirnya, dan rasanya ia ingin menyempal bibir itu dengan satu ciuman agar berhenti berbicara. Kalau Kuroko melakukan ini sudah pasti ia akan berhenti. Tapi siapa yang tau apa yang terjadi kemudian?

Seijuurou-kun itu tipe makhluk yang suka menggoda, apa yang dipikirkannya kalau Kuroko tiba-tiba menciumnya. Bisa-bisa ia minta lebih dan Kuroko belum siap. Belum berarti akan. Ia masih harus banyak belajar.

Jadi, ketika melihat kesempatan untuk menyelinap, Kuroko Tetsuya lekas meninggalkan tempat perkara. Berjalan pelan menuju kafe yang letaknya hanya beberapa meter dari stand rumah hantu. Beruntungnya, kafe itu tengah ramai dikerubungi siswa-siswa yang tengah mengantri, jadi keberadaannya cepat tertelan kerumunan laki-laki.

"Ramai sekali."

Diantara semua stand yang sudah ia singgahi bersama Seijuurou, stand maid cafe ini yang paling ramai.

Tidak heran, memang dari tahun ke tahun tempat seperti inilah yang paling ramai. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan gadis sexy nan manis berpakai pelayan minim, yang siap melayanimu?

Ah, ada. Dirinya adalah pengecualian. Ia kurang tertarik dengan hal semacam ini. Bukan berarti Kuroko tak menyukai wanita, ya. Hanya saja, perempuan yang pendiam, lugu, dan mempunyai sifat dewasa, lebih membuatnya nyaman.

"Aaaa.. Midorin-chan! Aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihatnya. Katanya dia manis sekali, juga pemalu. Ah tipe tsundere sepertinya membuatku bersemangat!"

"He? Yang benar!? Semoga saja aku tak menerkamnya nanti, ah bisa bahaya!"

Mendengar obrolan dua siswa di sebelahnya membuat dahinya berkerut samar.

Midorin chan dan tsundere jika disatukan akan menjadi Midorima Shintarou, dipikirannya.

Are, tunggu.. Mereka tidak sedang membicarakan teman berkacamatanya, kan? Tidak mungkin. Midorima-kun mana mau melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini. Dan bukannya yang namanya maid itu perempuan ya?

Terlanjur penasaran, Kuroko Tetsuya menyelinap melalui celah-celah para siswa SMA Teiko yang sedikit rusuh, tak sabar menunggu giliran masuk. Terbawa arus, tubuh Kuroko tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan pintu masuk.

Ia tersenyum tipis, mempunyai tubuh kecil tidak buruk juga.

Di dalam, ia mendapati sosok yang amat dikenalnya sedang mondar-mandir membawakan nampan yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Midorin-chan~ aku ingin pesan yang seperti ini satu lagi."

"Ha-hai!"

"Midorin-chan, mana pesananku?"

"Se-sebentar!"

"Midorima-kun?"

Midorima Shintarou yang sedang sibuk dengan pesanan ditangannya menghentikan langkahnya ketika namanya disebut oleh suara yang familiar.

Tangannya gemetar saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

Berdiri tak jauh darinya, dengan wajah sedikit di miringkan, tak lupa wajah datar seperti biasa, adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. "Ku-kuroko sedang apa.. disini?"

"Aku penasaran jadi aku memutuskan untuk mampir. Dan, Midorima-kun—"

Wajahnya memerah kali ini. Ia baru menyadari sedang berada dihadapan pujaan hati, memakai kostum memalukan pula. "Tunggu—a-aku bisa jelaskan—"

"Kau cantik."

Dua kata diucapkan dengan senyum memepesona bak malaikat jatuh. Tubuhnya memanas dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ketika tangannya mulai gemetar tak karuan dan nampan ditangannya bergoyang, isinya hampir tumpah—ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menekan lengannya, menggenggamnya erat agar Midorima tak jatuh.

"Midorima-kun tak apa-apa?"

Tubuhnya dimundurkan beberapa langkah, berusaha jauh dari pemuda mungil dambaan hati.

"Aaa.. silahkan duduk dulu, _Ku-kuroko-sama_."

Ia membungkuk, sebelum berlari meninggalkan Kuroko Tetsuya dengan wajah merah. Sekujur tubuhnya panas luar biasa.

Tapi ia senang. Diam-diam bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

..

.

.

.

.

Ia meneguk segelas air putih yang sudah tersedia diatas meja. Menunggu pesanannya dibawakan oleh teman satu klubnya. Rasanya sudah tegukan ketiga, sejak beberapa menit lalu Midorima mempersilahkannya duduk dan menyuruhnya untuk memesan sesuatu.

Tapi sepertinya keberadaannya kembali dilupakan, terbukti, Midorima malah melayani tamu yang lain ketimbang dirinya yang sudah menunggu lama.

Ah, sudah biasa..

Kuroko akan menunggu sebentar lagi. Kalau Midorima tetap tak mengingatnya, ia akan pergi saja.

Lagipula, Kuroko sekarang jadi cemas dengan keadaan Seijuurou. Pasti ia sedang panik mencarinya.

"Tetsuya~ _Mitsuketa_."

Tubuhnya membeku kala mendengar sapaan itu.

Itu bukan Seijuurou—melainkan tiga sosok yang tak ingin ditemuinya. Seringai mengerikan terpampang jelas di wajah garang mereka.

"Se-senpai?"

"Petak umpatnya selesai, Tetsuya kalah~" katanya dengan nada main-main.

Padahal selama ini Tetsuya sudah lari dari mereka. Kenapa mereka bisa menemukannya.

Apa hawa keberadaannya yang tipis sudah hilang? Kuroko bersyukur kalau iya. Tapi kalau situasinya seperti sekarang, mimpi buruk namanya.

.

.

.

.

"Dia pergi.." saat Midorima kembali dengan segelas Vanilla Milkshake di nampannya, orang yang dicarinya sudah menghilang.

Ia menghela nafas berat.

Salahnya yang melupakan keberadaan Kuroko. ia benar-benar tak ingat tadi. Terlalu banyak yang memesan, Midorima lelah dan kewalahan sendiri.

Padahal ini bisa menjadi langkah pendekatan yang baik. Dasar Midorima bodoh, bisa-bisanya menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka macam tadi!

"Shintarou?"

Kaget dengan keberadaan disampingnya, Shintarou melompat sedikit menjauh.

Tiba-tiba sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang memakai seragam SMA Teiko sudah berdiri disisinya saja. Apa hawa keberadaan Kuroko menular pada Seijuurou?

Tidak. itu karena Seijuurou hantu, dan hantu bisa muncul dimana saja dan kapan saja.

"Ternyata benar.. kau Shintarou! Hei—sedang apa kau berpakaian seperti ini!? Berusaha menggoda Tetsuya-ku, ya!? Kau ingin merebutnya dariku!? Dasar kau curang!"

"Haah? Apa yang kau katakan!? Aku tidak licik sepertimu, Tuan Hantu Akashi Seijuurou-san. I-ni akibat paksaan teman Ogiwara, aku terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini!"

"Bohong! Aku tidak percaya. Aku tahu kau frustasi karena kalah bersaing denganku, makanya kau berpakaian seperti sekarang, untuk mengambil perhatian para lelaki—termasuk Tetsuya."

Kacamatanya dinaikkan. Malas berdebat, Midorima mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Hentikan omong kosongmu, Seijuurou. Yang terpenting, apakah kau melihat Tetsuya?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak.. aku juga sedang mencarinya. Dia tiba-tiba menghilang dari sisiku."

"Huh.. begitu. Tadi dia sempat berkunjung kesini. Tapi sepertinya ia pergi karena terlalu lama menunggu.."

"Tetsuya mampir kesini?"

Midorima mengangguk.

"Aneh—Tetsuya tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja.. itu—"

 **Deg!**

"Se-seijuurou?"

Melihat tubuh Akashi Seijuurou yang tiba-tiba membeku membuatnya kebingungan. Poni panjangnya menutup sebagian wajahnya. Membuat Midorima sulit menebak apa gerangan yang tengah dipikirkan oleh pemuda merah ini.

Tapi ia sadar akan aura mencekam yang mulai menyebar disekitarnya—membuat bulu kuduknya ikut berdiri.

"Bahaya."

Tanpa aba-aba, sosok Seijuurou bergegas pergi dari hadapannya. Langkahnya terburu-buru.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Tolong aku, Seijuurou-k_ _un..'_

.

* * *

.

"Hoi, kenapa kau menariknya kesini!? Kau tidak tau tempat apa ini?"

"Ha? Kenapa? Ini hanya gedung tua yang kotor dan kumuh. Kalau disini, tak ada yang bisa menganggu kita!"

"E-eh? tapi.. Akashi Seijuurou-san, pasti akan marah kalau kita mengotori tempatnya.."

"Akashi Seijuurou yang itu? Lupakan! Dia hanya rumor yang belum tentu ada. Memangnya ada saksi yang pernah melihatnya? Kalaupun ada, palingan mereka hanya ingin menakuti kita. Akashi Seijuurou itu mitos, jangan takut!"

Keduanya mulai percaya dengan omongan ketua mereka. "Benar juga.."

Mereka melanjutkan menyeret tubuh ringkih Kuroko dengan kasar.

.

.

.

Tanpa berpikir resiko yang akan di terimanya karena sudah bermain-main dengan sesuatu milik Akashi Seijuurou.

.

* * *

.

Tubuhnya didorong kuat, sampai menghantam tembok sebelum jatuh dan tersungkur di lantai kayu yang berdebu. Seragam putihnya berganti warna menjadi cokelat sekarang.

"Hei, kemana saja kau selama ini, cupu."

"Pintar sekali bersembunyi dari kami."

"Berminggu-minggu kami mencari jejakmu, kau memang pintar menyelinap ya, dasar anak nakal!"

 **Bugh!**

"A-ampun, se-senpai.. Ah!"

Tendangan dilayangkan lebih dari sekali, dan tepat mengenai perutnya.

Kuroko meringkuk, memegangi perutnya yang sekarang menjadi korban amukan kakak kelasnya.

"Jangan katamu? Dasar tidak tau diri! Selama ini kau berhenti membawakan kami bekal. Kau juga tak menyetor uang jajanmu pada kami!"

"Ah.. hukuman seperti apa yang cocok kira-kira untuk pembangkang ini, ya?"

Kepalanya diinjak. Sepatu itu menekan kepalanya kuat. nyeri menjalar di seluruh kepalanya..

Air mata kini mengalir di kedua iris biru muda. Kuroko Tetsuya tak kuat. Ia tak mau diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia menolak, Kuroko benar-benar lelah.

"Hei hei~ jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau sedang menggodaku, ya?"

Ia bosan dibully seperti ini.

 _Siapa saja, tolong.._

"TOLONG AKU!"

"Haha..! Meminta tolonglah sesukamu, mau kau berteriak sampai suaramu habis pun, tidak akan ada yang datang!"

 _'_ _Tolong aku.. tolong aku.. tolong aku—_

 _._

 _._

 _Seijuurou-kun..'_

.

..

Angin berhembus kuat. dingin menyebar—menusuk sampai tulang.

Pertama, lampu berkedip. Pelan—semakin lama semakin cepat sebelum bohlam redup itu hancur.

Kemudian, terdengar retakan yang berasal dari jendela disekitar koridor sebelum kaca tersebut hancur berkeping-keping tanpa sebab secara beruntun.

Dari pojok terdengar derap langkah kaki pelan, ada aura mengintimidasi yang ikut mendekat seiring dengan suara langkah kaki yang semakin keras—tanda si pemilik mendekat.

Sekelompok anak yang tadinya sibuk memukuli dan menendangi Kuroko menghentikan aktifitasnya. Memperhatikan lorong sana.

"Ga-gawat.. dia datang!"

"Kan aku sudah pernah bilang jangan masuk kesini. Ini daerah miliknya!"

"Ku-kukira rumor itu bohong..."

 **"Kau mau bilang keberadaanku hanya gosip belaka?"**

Tau-tau, sosok itu sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka saja— dengan rupa yang tak terdefinisikan. Seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi bayangan hitam kelam. Ada jejak darah yang menghitam di belakangnya. Dan bau busuk yang mulai tercium.

Tidak salah lagi—sosok dihadapannya ini adalah **Akashi Seijuurou.**

 **"Nah, bocah-bocah nakal, apa yang** **akan** **kau lakukan ketika rumor yang kau katakan itu sedang berdiri dihadapanmu."**

Merasakan aura mengintimidasi yang menguat—tiga pemuda ini merasa tubuhnya melemas. Ketiganya jatuh bersimpuh dihadapan sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang murka.

 **"Aku tidak peduli kalian menghinaku atau membicarakanku yang tidak-tidak. Satu yang perlu kalian tau, ketika kalian menyentuh, menganggu, menyakiti apa yang menjadi** **MILIKKU** **, saat itu aku akan marah. Jangan sekali-kali melayangkan tangan kotor kalian pada Tetsuya-ku, bajingan."**

"A-ampun.."

 **"** **Kalian...** **"** kapak diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Semuanya membulatkan matanya tak terkecuali Kuroko. Bisa gawat kalau Seijuurou-kun sudah mengamuk.

.

.

Melihat wujud Akashi Seijuurou seperti sekarang, diam-diam membuat bulu kuduk Kuroko Tetsuya merinding. Ini seperti saat pertama kali bertemu Midorima, rupa Seijuurou yang cantik dan anggun berubah menjadi menyeramkan di **matanya**.

Iya, Seijuurou-kun itu memang seram kalau sudah marah. Dan ketika itu terjadi, ia seperti lupa akan segalanya.

Lupa dengan kepribadian dirinya yang polos, lugu dan menyebalkan. Lupa kalau ia itu sebenarnya adalah makhluk yang baik dan lupa kalau ia tidak bisa marah.

Seijuurou pernah bilang padanya, kalau ia tidak bisa marah.

Lalu, Seijuurou dihadapannya sekarang ini apa?

Kuroko telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan selalu berada disisinya.

Tidak peduli sejahat apapun Akashi Seijuurou yang sebenarnya, sejelek apa rupanya, maupun sebusuk apa hatinya.

Karena Kuroko sudah positif jatuh hati pada hantu lupa ingatan yang menjadi penunggu di gedung lama SMA Teiko—Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko menelan ludah.

Ia melangkah pelan, mendekati figur laki-laki dengan amarah yang tengah berkobar. Dan semua amarah itu hadir dikarenakan dirinya.

Kuroko tak tahu bagaimana cara menanggapi sekumpulan siswa kurang ajar yang gemar mengerjainya sampai keterlaluan.

Ia lemah, Kuroko mengakuinya. Karena itu ia hanya diam. Diam seperti boneka kayu yang pasrah diperlakukan seperti mainan.

Tapi kemudian dia datang. Seijuurou marah demi dirinya. Tidak terima dengan semua perlakuan yang Tetsuya dapatkan, disaat si objek sendiri diam seperti patung.

 _..terimakasih sudah peduli dengan diriku, Seijuurou-kun. Kau membuat rasa itu bertambah di hati ini._

Kuroko memeluk sosok Akashi Seijuurou dari belakang.

Mengabaikan atmosfir berat yang berada disekitar. Mengabaikan kulitnya yang sekarang berubah menjadi kehitaman—dengan tekstur kasar. Mengabaikan aroma mint yang kini berganti menjadi busuk bagai bangkai.

"Hentikan, Seijuurou-kun!" berteriak sambil menutup mata, lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang sang pemuda merah makin mengerat. Kepalanya disandarkan pada bagian belakang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Jangan seperti ini.. Seijuurou-kun yang aku kenal bukan laki-laki pemarah yang suka menyakiti orang lain."

Punggung itu diam tak merespon. Tetsuya masih tetap pada posisinya.

Lama kelamaan, ia dapat merasakan tubuh di rengkuhanya yang mulai merileks. Ia membuka mata perlahan, menemukan rupa Akashi Seijuurou yang sudah berubah seperti semula. Hanya saja wajah itu belum tenang. Kedua rubi masih memandang tajam tiga sosok yang sedang meirngkuk ketakutan.

"Sudahlah, Seijuurou-kun. Biarkan mereka." Bisikan lemah menyapa, menggelitik ditelinga Seijuurou.

Kemudian wajahnya menengadah—seakan kesadarannya baru kembali.

.

.

.

Ketiga pemuda yang tadinya stuck ditempat mendapat kesadarannya kembali. Buru-buru mereka pergi tergopoh-gopoh, melewati Seijuurou yang diam karena sedang ditahan Kuroko (Catatan: dimata mereka, sosok Akashi Seijuurou tetaplah menyeramkan. Kuroko Tetsuya mensugesti dirinya kalau Seijuurou adalah sosok yang cantik).

"Aku tidak ingin mati!"

Ada yang sempat tersandung pula. "To-tolong.. jangan tinggalkan aku!"

.

..

.

Tatapan pada krimson melunak sedikit, ia masih jengkel bukan main dengan sekelompok pembully tadi.

"Cih. Mereka pergi." Kapak digenggamannya dibuang kesembarang arah. Terlempar, melewati celah jendela yang sekarang melongo tanpa kaca. Kemudian terdengar teriakan seperti 'Ampuni aku!' dari luar sana.

Seijuurou tersenyum licik. "Rasakan. Kutukanku menyertai kalian. Haha." Ia tertawa jahat bak tokoh antagonis pada sinetron murahan di televisi.

"Ano. Sudah puas tertawanya, Seijuurou-kun?"

Tak disangka Kuroko sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

Lebam menghiasi wajah dan tubuhnya. Ada darah disudut bibirnya. Rambutnya kacau, berantakan. Bajunya robek sana-sini. Seijuurou merutuk dalam hati.

 _.. Awas kalian, akan kupastikan mendapat ganjaran yang lebih dari ini._

"Jangan memasang wajah menakutkan seperti itu, Seijuurou-kun." Kuroko berkata lagi, menyadari aura mencekam mulai menguar kembali.

Jari-jari lentik menyentuh sudut bibir yang biru. Kuroko berjengit saat lukanya bersentuhan dengan jemari Seijuurou yang beku.

"Akan kubunuh mereka. Beraninya merusak wajah tampan Tetsuya-Ku."

Dan entah mengapa Kuroko tersenyum saat mendengar pernyataan sang laki-laki merah.

 _Terimakasih sudah mau peduli denganku, Seijuurou-kun._

Kerah baju ditarik, Kuroko berjinjit kemudian bibir dua insan saling dipertemukan. Iris rubi membola seketika.

Kuroko Tetsuya sedang menciumnya.

Terbawa suasana—keduanya berebut saling mendominasi dan entah karena apa Kuroko yang menang dalam perebutan. Seijuurou pasrah, ketika daging tak bertulang Tetsuya menginvasi lebih dalam.

Ada saliva yang terhubung diantara mereka ketika Tetsuya menyudahi pagutannya.

"Sudah lebih tenang?"

Dengan wajah yang memerah, Akashi Seijuurou mengangguk malu-malu.

Kuroko memalingkan wajah. Memandang Seijuurou yang sekarang bisa membuatnya terkena diabetes instan.

 _.. Manisnya._

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan beriringan—melewati koridor yang gelap tanpa penerangan sedikitpun. Cahaya matahari tak membantu karena sang surya sebentar lagi akan tenggelam.

Seijuurou memegangi Kuroko Tetsuya yang berjalan pincang disisinya.

"Tetsuya tau? Terkadang aku benci dengan nama ini. Nama Seijuurou sudah terlalu rusak dimata mereka. Aku jadi malu sendiri dengan Tetsuya.." katanya. Manik aquamarine melirik, murung menghiasi wajah sosok hantu disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku memanggilmu Sei-kun, boleh?"

"Sei..-kun? Tidak buruk juga. Aku selalu terima Tetsuya mau memanggilku apa saja."

"Kalau aku memanggil Sei-kun 'bitch', apa Sei-kun terima-terima saja?"

"Pelacur maksudmu!? Hm. Sebentar, kalau itu.. asalkan jadi bitch milik Tetsuya, dengan senang hati aku akan menerimanya!"

"Tidak. Aku hanya iseng, jangan dipikirkan. Sei-kun lebih baik."

Ia hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin ia memanggil Seijuurou-nya dengan sebutan 'bitch'? Seijuurou tidak hina seperti mereka. Seijuurou itu cantik dan terlihat begitu suci di matanya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merusaknya. Perasaan ingin melindungi muncul.

Ah, tapi siapa yang bisa menyentuh Seijuurou? Mereka yang beruntung bisa menyentuhnya saja akan kabur ketika melihat rupanya.

.

.

"Mengapa Sei-kun datang menolongku?"

Pertanyaan retorik. Tentu saja Seijuurou akan datang menolong Tetsuya-nya ketika ia dalam bahaya. 'Kan ia sudah pernah bilang, kalau Seijuurou memiliki radar jika sesuatu yang 'mengancam' mendekati pujaan hatinya. Semacam ikatan batin—mungkin? Ah kalau benar begitu, baguslah. Itu artinya mereka cocok.

"Eh? Apa perlu alasan? Tetsuya sedang dalam bahaya, aku bisa merasakannya."

Oh tapi ingat wahai Akashi Seijuurou,

 _...Dunia kita berbeda.._

Selamanya, Akashi Seijuurou tak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Dunia mereka jelas lain.

Ya, tapi siapa peduli? Untuk sekarang, yang terpenting adalah—bisa selalu bersama Tetsuya-nya saja, sudah membuatnya bahagia. Ia akan melindunginya dari apapun itu.

"Dan disamping itu.. aku.. entah kenapa benci melihat hal itu. Aku rasa aku pernah merasakan berada di posisi Tetsuya, _dulu_. Dan itu sungguh menyakitkan.. apalagi bila tidak ada yang menolongmu.. kau terus berharap ada seseorang baik hati, yang menghentikan perbuatan kejam itu..

Kepalanya berdenyut sekarang. Ingatan asing yang samar mulai terputar di kepalanya. Ia melupakan sesuatu—sesuatu yang penting. Tapi apa..

.. _Ingat.. ingat.. ingat.. ingatingatingatingatingat_ _ **ingatlah Aku, Akashi Seijuurou!**_

"Sei-kun!"

"Ah!"

Kesadarannya dipaksa kembali. Seijuurou terkejut lantaran bahunya diremat kuat oleh Kuroko.

"Wajah Sei-kun jadi aneh.. Mungkin itu bagian dari masalalumu, apa kau bisa mengingat sisanya?"

Kedua tangannya mencengkram surai merah, kepalanya semakin berdenyut. Jika Seijuurou memaksa mengingat, kesadarannya bisa hilang.

"Sudah, Sei-kun. Tidak usah dipaksakan. Kalau itu hanya membuat Sei-kun sakit lebih baik lupakan saja."

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh.. lupakan dia bilang?"

 **Ia** tersenyum kecut. Lupakan dirinya—maksudnya?

 **Ia** menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Bebannya bertambah lagi sekarang. Beban yang lama saja sudah membuatnya menderita, sekarang Seijuurou dengan sangat bangganya menambah nyeri ditubuhnya.

"Cih. Anak tak berguna, hanya menambah rasa sakitku saja."

Lalu untuk apa **ia** memanggilnya waktu itu?

Karena **ia** kira manusia sepertinya bisa membantu. Karena hanya anak itu yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang berbeda. Dan, karena hanya anak itu yang tidak memiliki rasa takut sedikitpun ketika memasuki daerah kekuasaannya ini.

Tetapi kini, rasa-rasanya **ia** menyesal telah memanggilnya.

.

.

.

Haruskah dilenyapkan..? Bocah itu hanya menghambat keinginannya saja.

.

* * *

Chapter 3: END

* * *

.

 **Catatan Pengarang:**

Lama tak update.. Halo~

AN kali ini mungkin bakal diisi sedikit penjelasan, biar ngerti sama alurnya. Btw, aku sendiri baru tau gunanya Author Note, selain: salam, curhatan, balas review, bisa buat penjelasan juga. Bukan baru tau juga, sih.. baru sadar. /bunuhsaya /pemulayangjarangmenjelajah.

\- Relasi hubungan Bokushi dan Oreshi?

Disini aku buat mereka jadi dua bagian. Tapi sebenarnya mereka satu, karena sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum Seijuurou menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dulu, diri Seijuurou jadi membelah dan arwahnya jadi enggak tenang.

Bokushi punya sepasang mata emas. Oreshi merah.

Bokushi selalu ngawasin Oreshi. Oreshi enggak bisa lihat Bokushi.

Bokushi jahat atau enggak? Saa~ siapa yang tahu. Dia memang jarang tampil, tapi mungkin mulai chapter depan mau sering masukin dia ke cerita.

\- Midorima, Ogiwara, dan Kuroko satu angkatan tapi di kelas yang berbeda.

\- Rupa Seijuurou disini tergantung mereka yang lihat. Kalau dari awal mereka udah mensugesti kalau Seijuurou itu seram, maka itu yang akan dilihatnya. Kuroko dari awal memang gak pernah berpikir yang macam-macam tentang Seijuurou. Ah, mungkin pas dikasih tau Midorima, iya.

\- Seijuurou itu selain hilang ingatan, dia lupa bagaimana untuk merasa dan berekspresi. Jadi Seijuurou (Oreshi) seperti jiwa yang kosong dan masih belajar.

\- Kuroko korban bully di sekolahnya. Selain penampilannya yang ehm bisa dibilang sedikit culun (sopan; selalu berpakaian rapih; rambut dan poninya panjang; berkacamata=karena matanya minus; penurut; dan lemah). Karena hawa keberadaannya tipis, dia jarang di notis. Dia gak punya teman—sebelum bertemu sama Seijuurou.

\- Seijuurou bisa kehilangan kendali juga, kalau udah begini segala amarah dan aura negatif disekelilingnya bakal berkumpul menjadikan diri Seijuurou sendiri buruk, dan dia sama sekali enggak sadar.

OgiMido jadi crackpair disini :" Ah, tapi aku suka bagian Midorima yang crossdress jadi maid. Ngebayanginnya bisa buat aku mimisan sendiri /

Kemungkinan rating naik ada.. aku mau buat adegan panas tapi belum berpengalaman.

Aku sempat buat Another Akakuro version (Ini KuroAka), Semi-canon dengan alur yang lebih ekstrem dari ini. Mungkin kapan-kapan bakan kupublish..

Chapter depan, pengen buat bagian Summer Camp, dimana mereka menginap di gedung lama buat nyelidikin tujuh misteri di SMA Teiko!

.

Untuk kalian—reader-tachi yang me-review di chapter sebelumnya, Terimakasih banyak! *bungkuk dalam-dalam* Jejak kalian berarti semangat untukku :"

Kapten Pelangi | Ritsu0593 | no name | 68 | momonpoi | Akaverd20 | Ariellin | BlackCrows1001 | Kurotori Rei | macaroon waffle | raralulu | fifurere | Shiroimiya Rea | 137

dan kalian yang membaca ini!

Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak.

Salam Ukeshi '-')/


End file.
